A Broken Clan
by garbage guy
Summary: Hinata Leaves the Hyuga clan to marry Naruto making Hanabi Heiress of the clan. Hiashi steps down from his position as head of the clan which forces Hanabi to lead the clan. Hanabi has to navigate her way through clan law as she tries to make the clan back into a family instead of the broken clan it's become. She looks to Neji for help as many fight against her wave of change.
1. Chapter 1

Before reading this there are a few changes that I am making to the Naruto cannon for this fic.

1) The first change is that Neji's father did not volunteer to take his brothers place in the execution but was forced by the elders of Hyuga clan to take his brother place because he is a branch member. After the chunin exam Hiashi Hyuga confronts Neji and tells him that he did not want his brother to die and that he wished that he had been executed but because of clan politics Hiashi had no choice but to watch as his brother was killed. Neji then takes his anger away from Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi but instead puts his anger towards the institution of the main branch and the elders of the clan.

2) Second is that the main branch are much harder on the branch members treating them as less than human.

3) Third is that Hanabi is only two years younger than Neji with her being eighteen, Hinata is nineteen and Neji is Twenty.

Chapter 1

If I was caught, I would be in more trouble than anyone could possibly imagine. Having the second daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan being caught sneaking around the branch house late at night would not only get me in trouble but would also spawn endless rumors about why I was there. I walked down the main hallway of the branch house, doing all I could to not make a sound as I searched the empty halls. After a minute or two of walking I found the door I was looking for and stopped in front of it. I activated my byakugan and saw that the person I was looking for was peacefully asleep in their room.

I slide the door open, stepped into the room, looked back into the hallway to make sure no one else was there, once I saw the hallway was clear I quickly slide the door closed. I turned my attention from the door to the figure sleeping on the futon. I had successful got into Neji's room with out getting caught and hadn't even woken up Neji himself. I lightly stepped closer to Neji and looked down at his face, god the Hyuga prodigy even slept perfectly, I was hoping I could find him snoring or something, so I would at least have one thing to bug him about. Then it hit me, Neji Hyuga the perfect shinobi had not woken up while some one hovered over him in his sleep. Was Neji a heavy sleeper and truly unaware of his surroundings? If Neji got ambushed while he was asleep he would be screwed.

a smile slid onto my face, It was time to teach the great Hyuga prodigy a lesson on awareness. I tiptoed over to Neji's desk and looked through the drawers until I found a black marker. I walked back over to Neji and took off the markers cap. I leaned down closer to him and made my move bringing the marker close to his face. Just as the marker was just about to touch his skin Neji's hand grabbed my wrist and I nearly screamed in shock but restrained myself. Neji's eyes slowly opened "what do you think you're doing?" Neji said in a monotone voice.

I dropped the marker to the floor and took a couple steps back from Neji "Well you know I just wanted to pay my favorite cousin a visit." I said in a nervous voice.

Neji gave me a blank stare void of emotion "You wanted to pay me a visit at two in the morning?".

"Well you know, I just kind of … I need to talk to you" I stumbled through my words like Hinata did when she was young. Neji dropped his serous expression when he saw my nervousness, Neji got out of his futon and sat down on it and gestured for me to sit down beside me. I accepted his offer and sat down on the soft futon.

"So what's the problem?" Neji questioned giving me a sympathetic look.

"I want you to train me" I asked in a quite voice. Neji looked confused and remained silent for a few moments leavening the room completely quiet.

"Hanabi you know that's not allowed" Neji looked away from me as he spoke almost like he was shameful of his answer. I cringed when I heard his response, as it was what I expected but did not want to hear.

"That's why I had to sneak in here, I don't care about the rules. The Hyuga main branch members and elders that are training me are getting me no where. Hell, I think I could beat most of them, but you are still so far ahead of me and you had to teach yourself everything. If I keep training with the main branch I will never get any better than I already am. I can't stand that, I need to keep getting better or there's no point to even being a shinobi. I know that there are rules that say a branch member can't teach a main branch member but I don't care so I beg of you cousin, brother please help me" I spoke quickly and frantically while trying to convince Neji to train me but also was doing my best to keep the noise I was making to a minimum. Neji closed his eyes and stayed quiet for a while, I even started to wonder if he had fallen asleep. "I know your busy with team Gai, missions and being a Jonin or whatever else you are busy with, but please can you make time for me. I need to be taught by the best or I will never improve, Please brother." I pleaded and closed my eyes in fear, waiting for a response.

"You know If we are caught there will be consequences? I don't know what they will do to you, but I know what they will do to me. My curse seal has not been activated in a long time and I like it that way" Neji was firm with his words not wavering once in his speech.

"If you get caught teaching me I will take the fall, I am the daughter of the head after all I will be able to get you out of it. Please train me" When I first came here I told myself I had more self pride then to beg but apparently I had forgotten about that as I had quickly fallen to begging.

Neji opened his eyes and looked down at me "If we are going to do this then we are going to go on my schedule and will only meet in the forest outside the village. We will not mention our training to anyone and I mean no one including Hinata. You also can't use anything I teach you in your training with the main branch or else they will figure out someone else is training you.".

"So you'll train me?" I spat out in an ecstatic voice.

"I will" Neji stated. I leaned in and hugged Neji tightly despite how much I knew he hated it. Neji didn't even move as I constricted him in a tight embrace.

"Trust me Neji you won't regret this you're the best. I better get going before anyone finds me here. Goodnight brother." I let go of Neji, stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Lady Hanabi, what was your plan if I had refused to train you?" Neji asked with curiosity heavy in his voice. Nervousness once again overtook me as I turned back to look at Neji.

"Well, if you refused I was kind of planning on threatening to scream. If people found me screaming in your room during the middle of the night… I think you could put together what everyone else would think was happening." I said in an almost shameful voice.

"You would really do that if I refused?" Neji almost sounded hurt, something I had never heard in his voice before.

I laughed to myself causing Neji to give me a confused look "I only said I would threaten you, I wouldn't actually go through with it, I'm not that cruel." I started to open the door when Neji spoke again.

"Three days from now, meet me at the village gate at five am don't be late." I nodded my head to Neji and smiled as I left the room. I silently made my way out of the branch family area of the Hyuga compound making sure I was not seen.

When I reached my room, I fell face first on my bed with a massive smile plastered across my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day for Neji to train me had arrived and I had gotten up early, so I would be ready to go. I got outside the village gate minutes before five am but Neji was already there. "Good morning Lady Hanabi" Neji said politely with a bow.

"Good morning Neji, I'm ready to go" I said with an enthusiastic and energetic tone despite being rather tired.

"I am glad to hear that lets get going then." Neji gestured for me to follow him and we left the village in a sprint. Neji lead me through the forest outside the village for around an hour until we reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest that had a river running through it. "This is where I go to train by myself and to clear my mind. This will be where we will train".

I nodded in understanding "So what are we going to do first? What amazing wisdom do you have to give me?" I asked with wonderment in my eyes.

"Were not going to get into anything to drastic today just accouple basic things. To get better I need to understand where you are at in your training and how I can help you" I looked at Neji with disappointment but understood what he meant.

Neji walked onto the river and used his chakra to walk on the water. I followed him with a spring in my step and waited for his next instructions. "Please go through the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms steps while standing on the water"

I looked at Neji like he was stupid "Really that's it? Your magic way to get better is this"

Neji looked down at me with annoyance on his face "Go ahead mock me but go through the steps while releasing chakra from your hands while still releasing chakra from your feet so you can stand on the water. Its more difficult than you would think." Neji walked off the water and sat down in the field while in a mediation stance "Go ahead get started" Neji encouraged.

I sighed and started through the motions while releasing the proper amount of chakra through my hands but by the time I got to the tenth palm I had trouble controlling my chakra and keeping it flowing through all four of my limbs. By the fifteenth palm I had lost control completely and fell into the river. I swam to the edge of the river coughing up water. "easy right?" I looked up to see Neji standing above me and offering a hand to help me get up.

I took his hand and stood up while shaking a bit of the water off my soaking wet cloths. "Alright so maybe it was a bit harder than I thought." I said with defeat in my voice.

Neji sat back down in a mediation pose "Go on try again, you have to master this before we move on". I did as I was told and went back to training on the river. I fell in many more times making it no where close to the full sixty four motions but I did get to thirty one. After about two hours Neji called me over to where he was sitting. "You did well for your first time with this. We don't have much time left as I do have a meeting with my team, but there is one more thing I want to teach you before we stop training today". Neji stood up and walked over to a nearby tree. He took a fighting stance next to the tree and with one quick motion he slammed his open hand into the tree twisting his wrist as he did so. Chakra was visible as he did this, and I heard an odd sound coming from the tree after he hit it.

I walked over to Neji and stared at the tree. I couldn't see anything wrong with the tree it had no noticeable signs of damage. "What did you do?" I questioned.

"Go over and rip some of the bark off the tree." Neji commanded

I walked over to the tree and ripped some of the thick bark off. As soon as the bark came off saw dust started to pour out from the inside of the tree. I looked back at Neji with confusion, he had somehow managed to utterly destroy the inside of this tree with one swift move.

"I combined some aspects of gentle fist and the rotation to make this new move. You see gentle fist does internal damage, but it usually just disturbs internal organs but nothing to this extent. If you swirl your chakra while preforming gentle fist is will shred the innards of your opponent. I rarely use this move as if it is done correctly it will kill your opponent with hundred percent certainty, only ever use it if you desperately need to." Neji said with a stern voice.

I nodded in understanding as Neji continued to explain this technique to me. He then spent an hour teaching me how to use this attack. By the end of the training session I was pretty happy with my ability to preform this new move. Neji told me that he needed to leave so he could meet up with his team and reminded me not to use anything I learnt with him while training with the main branch.

We got back to the village and were about to go our separate ways when I heard someone yell "Neji, Hanabi". Neji and I stopped to see Hinata running toward us. "Good morning, I have called a meeting at the main house immediately please come back to the Hyuga compound." Hinata said in a slightly nervous voice.

"Is there an emergency Hinata?" I asked

"No not an emergency but there is some rather important news I need to share with the clan that you need to be present for." Hinata said barley able to keep eye contact with me as she looked at the ground.

"lady Hinata, I really must be going I have a meeting with my team" Neji said.

"But Neji you have to come to this meeting!" Hinata sputtered out.

"Hinata you know all the main house members hate it when I come to main house meetings. I appreciate that you have managed to get me into the meetings but every time I speak there, I am seen as a lesser person, so I would rather not attend." Neji said.

After the chunin exams Neji, Hinata and I became very close. Hinata and I started to see Neji as a brother not just a cousin. Hinata convinced the elder council that Neji should be able to join the main house meetings as he is easily the most powerful Hyuga. Neji started to join the meetings but he was heavily discriminated against, but he mainly went as support for Hinata as she was always pushed aside during these meetings despite her status.

Hinata took a step forward and grabbed Nejis hand in her own "Please brother I need you at this meeting."

Neji let out a deep sign "Alright fine I will go"

I bright smile spread across Hinata's face "Thank you brother, shall we get gong?"

Neji and I followed Hinata to the Hyuga compound and lead us into the meeting room of the main house council. The room was a large rectangle the house officials were to sit at the back of the room, main house members stat on the left and the elders sat on the right of the room, the middle of the room was left empty for people to come forward and speak to the council. When Neji and I walked in I could see many main house members stare at him with distaste speaking words of hate toward him with out saying a single word. Branch house members were not meant to come to these meetings except for under the guidance of a main house officials such as myself or my sister.

Hinata and I went to our seats with the house officials, Neji stood behand Hinata's seat as the council refused to give Neji a place to sit. After a few minutes the oldest member of the Hyuga clan, my grandfather, stood up and addressed the council "I call this meeting to commence. Today we gather because the heiress of the clan Hyuga Hinata has called a surprise meeting as she has news that she wishes to share with the clan. Hinata please come forward and address the clan.". Hinata stood up and walked out into the middle of the room. She could barely look up as she was visibly nervous with the entire main house's eyes on her.

She glanced up at Neji for a moment and I saw him nod to her in a gesture that he had confidence in her. Hinata took in a deep breath and began to speak "As many of you know I have been in a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki. I have found that this relationship has taken away much of my interest with running the clan and makes me a terrible heir to the clan. I also know that many of you disapprove of this relationship, so I have decided I need to give up my position as heiress. I will be leaving the compound to move in with Naruto next week. I will pass off the position of heiress to my younger sister as I know you all think she would make a better clan head and I will give up my main house position. I do request to be able to sit in on council meetings, but I will give up my right to vote during meetings" Whispers and shock spread throughout the crowd.

I couldn't believe it, I never expected her to give up her claim to be leader of the clan, but I also knew that she would give up anything to be with Naruto. It also hit me that I was now the heiress and next in line to be head of the clan. When I was younger, I really wanted to be the head but as I grew up I gave up on that dream yet to have this title given to me so suddenly was very shocking. "Lady Hinata you can't" I heard Neji call out to my sister.

Quickly I saw a main house member activate Neji's seal for just a moment and say, "stay quiet branch member".

My grandfather stood up and looked down at Hinata "This is a very noble act, to realize your relationship has an effect on the clan and giving up your position to a much more capable person is very responsible of you. For that reason, I will grant your wish to sit in on these meetings. Despite your noble act this does create another problem. Hiashi my son and head of the clan will be turning fifty in only forty days. As you all most likely know at the age of fifty the head of the clan must give up their title and pass it on, as it is written in the ancient law of the Hyuga. Thankfully we have another heir in line Hanabi, but she has not been prepared or trained to be the head of the clan. We all know she is a very capable young lady but that doesn't mean she is ready for such a responsibility." Whispers flew through the council like wild fire as everyone tried to gather their thoughts.

My father stood up from his seat and gazed over the room before he started to speak "It truly saddens me to see my first daughter give up the title that I have trained her to be since the time she was born. I always felt that she was never truly able to hold the title of clan head over her shoulders, so it does not surprise me that she has given it up. Hanabi on the other hand has always had a natural strength and confidence to her that I know has not gone unnoticed. Many of you have suggested that she be made head of the clan in favor of her sister and now I guess your wishes have come true. Hinata has been given extensive training on how to be clan head but I do believe that Hanabi will be able to learn everything needed to be head of the clan within a very short period of time. It is my belief that we should go ahead and make Hanabi head of the clan on my fiftieth birthday. Usually when a clan head steps down they lose a majority of their power within the clan and become an elder of the council leaving the new head of the clan to rule on their own. I suggest that once Hanabi becomes clan head I will be her adviser for six months. I due believe that my guidance will make her a great leader giving me no reason to postpone her becoming head. If anyone objects to this, please speak now." As my father stopped speaking he was met by a silent room until one council member stood up.

"I do believe that Hanabi will make a great clan head, but she is a ninja of the hidden leaf. When Hinata enrolled to be a ninja we informed the hokage that Hinata would have to stop being a ninja to be head of the clan when the time came. Hanabi is a rather skilled ninja that I don't think the village wants to lose, and we did not make a deal with the hokage to have her step down. I don't know if we should have a clan head that could be called away at anytime on a deadly mission." The council member sat back down after making his point.

Father once again addressed the council "That is a problem, but it is not unmanageable. For a shinobi to step down from their position they usually need to give a three year notice. We have a massive influence on most aspects of the hidden leaf village, so I am sure we will be able to negotiate something with the village. We may be able to get her out of her Ninja position within a year or maybe we can restrict the number of mission she goes on within the three year period. It is not unheard of that the head of the clan would take on missions to support the village, I can understand the concern that may bring, but I don't think it will be a problem. If there are no other objections, then I believe we can go ahead with this plan.". No one spoke up again, the decision was made I was going to be the head of the clan in forty days.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting, I know it may have been inconvenient as it was not scheduled but I do believe it was very important for the future of our clan, meeting adjourned." My grandfather said ending the meeting.

With out another word said people started filing out of the room. It seemed that no one even wanted to argue that Hinata should remain heiress of the clan. Hinata and Neji walked over to where I was sitting as I was unable to move, still trying too take in what Hinata had just done. "Please come with me" Hinata offered, Neji and I followed her with out questioning her.

She led us to her room and as soon as she closed the door Neji spoke "Why did you do that?".

Hinata looked at the ground with an almost ashamed expression on her face "I did that because I love Naruto, I know the council would never let me be with him if I was head of the clan. I'm tired of this clan, of this life it's something I knew I would never be able to overcome." Hinata said in a shameful voice.

Neji looked at Hinata with a confused expression covering his face "You would give up everything you had your family name and your right to be head of the clan just so you could be with Naruto? "

"Yes of course I would because I love him. Love sometimes means giving everything you have to be with the person you love." Hinata said.

"That is just something I will never understand" Neji said with disappointment heavy in his voice.

"Please brother don't be sad, don't be sad" Hinata said with despair growing in her voice.

"I believed that if you became head of the clan you could make life in the clan different for branch members. You could have made us humans within the clan but, yet we will stay as slaves. To have that hope you gave me taken away so quickly is rather heartbreaking." Neji said.

Hinata looked over at me "Please don't lose hope Neji, Hanabi is next in line to be head, don't you believe that she will make positive changes in the clan?"

Neji looked over to me but then quickly turned his gaze away "I do believe Hanabi can create change, but you have been unfavored by the elders since you were young. To have you be head would be a symbol of change, that even though you were seen as weak and unfit to be head that you could still rule the clan. Hanabi has been favoured by the clan from the moment she showed strength, the elders want to make her into a brutal ruler which never could have been achieved if you were head."

I was a bit insulted, Neji spoke as if I was going to be a horrible leader "What you don't have faith in me?" I said with scowl covering my face.

"I want to have faith in you but you're still arrogant and reckless two traits that don't mix well with leadership" Neji said with a stern voice.

Neji's words hurt, knowing that he lacked trust in me really stung. I've looked up to Neji ever since I was little seeing him as an almost god like figure. He had managed to achieve so much while being given almost nothing and being oppressed by his own family. When I was young I wanted to be like Neji despite the elders telling me that he was nothing but a foolish branch member. Yet my want to be like Neji stayed in my mind as I grew up. Eventually that want to be like Neji turned into a want to impress him. After the chunin exams Hinata and Neji started to grow a close relationship which I eventually became a part of. The three of us would spend hours at a time talking in the gardens just being together, getting to know each other. For a while the three of us felt like a real family within the husk that is the Hyuga family. The elders of the clan took notice to how close we were getting and started making an effort to ensure that Hinata and I saw Neji as little as possible. The elders even instructed the guards to separate us if we were seen together. Neji, Hinata and I would get together frequently outside of the Hyuga compound. Neji was still my idol and during this time I considered him the closet person in my life. I would confess to him my feelings of inferiority with being the second daughter of the head of the clan as I felt that I would never become anything more. Neji would convince me that I was worth something and showed me that my aspirations didn't have to be restricted to the Hyuga clan. My whole life had been focused around my clan but Neji helped me see that I could exist outside the clan. After awhile I started seeing Neji less and less until I realized he was avoiding Hinata and I

Hinata did some asking around within in the clan and found out that Neji was being threatened and punished for spending time with us. I was so angry at the clan but there was nothing I could do. Neji and I stayed apart except for formal events where we happened to cross paths but for the better part of two years Neji and I didn't talk. During this time all I did was train but as main house member I was restricted to train only with other members of the main house. I quickly became stronger than my opponents becoming stronger than a majority of the members of the main house which I admit caused me to gain a cocky attitude. I hated this having my only true sense of family taken away from me which I wasn't going to let go of so easily.

On the night I asked Neji to train me, I had told myself that I was asking him for this favor to become stronger, but I real just wanted to spend time with him again. To rebuild that relationship, we once had where we could be ourselves, where I could be with my Neji, my Hinata. In our time apart had I become someone that Neji disliked?

"I'll show you, I will be the best leader this clan has ever seen." I said in a confident voice.

Neji looked down at me with a slight smile on his face "I truly hope you do become a great leader, but you must realize that this will not be an easy task. The elders of the clan will try to use you to push forward their own wants, you can't let them control you. Physical strength has never been a problem for you, but your mental fortitude is going to be tested."

"Are you calling me stupid?" I asked him in a joking tone, I heard Hinata giggle at the comment.

Neji looked surprised at first, probably scared that he may have offended me but once he caught on that I was joking his smile only grew "I am not calling you small minded, you are rather intelligent. I am just stating that even the smartest of people can be changed by a few sly words. I just don't want this clan to change you as it has done to so many unfortunate souls."

I stepped closer to Neji and held his hand in my own and looked over at Hinata. "When I become head maybe I will be able to change things so that we can freely spend time together again."

Neji features softened as he looked at me with his gentle eyes "I'd like that" Neji said in a voice just above a whisper. Neji slowly pulled his hand away from my own "Please excuse me Lady Hanabi, Lady Hinata, my team must be wondering where I am.". Lady Hanabi, for some reason that title just didn't sound right to me. I didn't mind being called lady but Neji calling me that just didn't sound right.

Neji walked to the door and pulled it open but Just before he was about to leave I called out to him "Neji, don't call me lady Hanabi, just call me Hanabi. Even when I'm head of the clan just call me Hanabi.

Neji looked back at me "As you wish Hanabi" he said as he exited the room.

I stood till lost in my own thoughts until Hinata spoke "I'm proud of you little sister, I believe that you will be able to handle this better than I ever could".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day I started my training with father early in the morning to prepare to be head of the clan. My first day of lessons was filled with boring lectures and mundane affairs such as how I was meant to dress. Once my lesson for the day came to an end I got up and left the compound to find Neji. My mind had been filled with worry ever since the responsibility of head had been suddenly put into my shoulders.

Just a few days ago I had asked Neji to start training me, putting him at risk if we were discovered by the clan. I didn't want my training as head to interfere in my training with Neji as I would feel terrible for asking such an important favor from him and than throwing away his kindness so quickly. Also, the fact that my training as head would take away time from my Ninja training added to my stress as I already felt like I was falling behind in that regard.

I searched the streets of the village until I found Neji sitting at Ichiraku Raman stand with Naruto. It seemed like Naruto was blabbering on about something while Neji was eating. I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so I stood at a distance for awhile watching there interaction. I didn't real know what to think about Naruto as I didn't really know him that well. He was good at heart and I knew he was a strong Ninja but I had never truly had a conversation with the man my sister had fallen in love with. At any other time I would have been happy to go up and talk to the boy but with the stress of the past few days still fresh in my head I didn't want to add anything unnecessary to my already filled schedule.

After a short time Naruto and Neji got up from their seats and Naruto walked down the street waving goodbye to Neji as he left. As soon as Naruto was out of sight Neji turned his head in my direction and quickly walked over to me "You know you could have joined us right?" Neji said as he approached me.

"I figured It would be rude to interrupt, we need to discuss continuing my training. I can't train that early in the morning anymore because father is teaching me how to be head from morning to late afternoon. I think we should move training to night and I also want to train more frequently. Preparing to be head is going to take away a lot of the time I would usually be training during the day, so I was thinking that we should train every other night. How does that sound?" I asked slyly.

Neji looked down at me with annoyance clear on his face and started to walk way "Hey where do you think you're going?" I called out. I followed Neji as he walked away staying just a few steps behind him. "So what, you have nothing to say".

Neji suddenly stopped walking "Let me get this straight, you were begging me to train you and saying that you would follow my schedule. After only one lesson you now want me to give up my sleep and you also want to increase the chance of being caught by the clan. I know they would be more than happy to punish me with a unrelating hatred if I gave them any reason too. You must be able to see that this arrangement would not be beneficial to me in any way." Neji said in a frustrated tone

"Well you must realize that I don't have to become head of the clan, I could have rejected the title of head, but I didn't. I accepted the title of head because I think I can make a change. I don't want to be head, I had given up my want to be head a long time ago, but I know that if I don't become head some other main branch asshole is going to lead the clan and make the divisions between the branch and main house even worse. I don't want that future for our clan, I want a future where a I can say Hyuga family and actually mean a family not a clan of people full of greed, worry and hate. I know that I am asking a lot of you, but I just need someone I can lean on right now. Training was always my way of unwinding and now even that has been taken away from me. Even if we just try this training regiment for a week to see if it works that's all I ask and if you think any main house member knows about our training then we call it off as quickly as possible. I don't want you to get hurt because of my selfish wants."

Neji let out an audible sigh "You and your sister, I have such I difficult time saying no to you two. Fine we will train every other night for a week. After that I will determine if I can continue on training you on such frequent intervals. We will meet tomorrow at one AM at the same spot we trained before. Don't be late." With that said Neji walked away leaving me standing there with a bright smile on my face.

I went to sleep early that night and woke up at sunrise to continue my preparations to be head with father. Father spent the whole day teaching me what about many of the business deals and relationships or clan had with many different groups and clans all over the fire country. It seemed that the Hyuga clan had its hand in almost every aspect of the hidden leaf village lending, investing and making money all over the village. The clan also had complicated ties good and bad to almost every major family making it very important that I know how to address other clans and noble families. When the lessons for the day came to an end I went straight to bed, despite the fact that it was only later afternoon. I wanted to be well rested and ready for training with Neji, I wanted to show him that our training together wouldn't be a waste of time.

When I awoke It was midnight, I got out of bed and changed into some light clothing. Leaving the compound without being noticed was relatively easy. Most of the main house was asleep at this time, there were a handful of guards throughout the compound, but they were not difficult to avoid. Once I got out of the compound, I left the village heading for the clearing we had trained in before.

When I got to the clearing Neji was already there standing in the middle of the field with his headband pulled over his eyes. He was quickly going through a series of motions moving across the field with precise movements. When I approached him, he stopped and moved his headband back to his forehead "I'm glad to see you're here on time" Neji stated.

"What were you doing? Don't you think training blindfolded is a waste of time? Aren't our eyes the best advantage we have?" I asked.

"Our eyes are a great asset but becoming too reliant on them can make them into a disadvantage." Neji said while turning to face me.

"Let's get started, I was thinking a spar would be a good way to improve my skills." I said as I got into a fighting stance.

"No" Neji replied.

"But why? What you don't think I stand a chance against you?" I said with an irritated tone.

"Listen Hanabi you're a great fighter but because your training has been restricted to teachers from the main house you lack certain skills. For example, last time we trained you couldn't complete all sixty-four palms while standing on water. Your upper body chakra control is excellent, but your lower body chakra control is mediocre, and I can tell you have trouble using both in tandem. You have great strengths but just as big weaknesses, don't over step your bounds here." Neji said in a stern voice.

The truth to Neji's words only made me want to spar with him more to prove him wrong. I lunged forward at Neji trying to get a quick hit on him. He dodged my strike and backed away putting some distance between us. "I guess your not going to listen, so I'm going teach you a lesson in restraint"

"Bring it on" I yelled as I took a defensive stance and waited for him to attack.

"Very well", Neji ran at me at an incredible speed, I activated my byakugan and noticed that Neji was applying Chakra to his feet with each stride letting him close the distance between us instantly. Just as Neji got close enough to attack me he used his rotation creating a bright ball of blue chakra which caused dirt to fill the air. The rotation wasn't close enough to touch me, but the chakra and dirt blinded me for just a moment. When my vision came back he was gone, even within my three hundred sixty degree vision he had disappeared.

As I stood there confused, I felt a small pain on the back of my neck. I glanced back to see that Neji was standing behind me pinching the nape of my neck. "If this was a real fight you would be dead".

I pushed Neji away from me "That wasn't fair you exploited my blind spot" I said angrily.

Neji looked down at me and spoke with disappointment heavy in his voice "Nothing is fair in a life or death fight, you either win or you lose it doesn't matter how you get there. If an enemy knows about your blind spot, then you can guarantee that they will use that to their advantage. Your arrogance took control of you and got you into a fight you couldn't win. You can't lead the clan like that, letting your personal desires guide your actions. If there is a fight you can't win you back down and take the fight when you know you can win."

I absorbed every word that Neji said but hated hearing it. I knew he was right, that I had acted recklessly challenging Neji to a fight. I just hated Neji seeing me as anything less than his equal. I gave Neji a slight bow "I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me, can please continue with my training I'll listen from now on".

Neji looked at me much softer after my apologetic words "Don't be too hard on yourself, we all have moments of weakness. Just know that know that your going to be head and your weakness will be become the weaknesses of the clan. You must stand strong and act smart, while trying to remember humility, compassion and empathy. It's a tough balancing act but in time you will get a hold of yourself"

I slight chuckle left my lips "Its funny, it seems that you should be teaching me to be head"

Neji looked away from me "I'm sorry Hanabi, I shouldn't be pushing my philosophy on you. You should be the leader you want to be. The last thing I want to do is become like one of the elders that are going to try and use you to push their own agenda".

"Neji I'm here of my own volition, it's kind of embarrassing for me to say but I look up to you. I'm the one that came to you not the other way around. Let's get on with training we only have a few hours I don't want to waste them."

"As you wish" Neji said. Once again Neji told me to go through eight trigrams sixty four palms while standing on water. I struggled, falling into the water a handful of times. Neji watched me with his byakugan activated. Neji eventually told me that I was sending too much chakra to my hands and too little chakra to my feet. He told me to give my feet them same amount of attention that I was giving my hands. I got further because of this getting to the fifty fifth palm but couldn't complete all sixty four.

Neji then had me move onto training to protect my blind spot. He showed me that by expelling chakra out of my blind spot I could sense anything moving within my blind spot. This was not that difficult to learn but we still spent an hour ensuring that I could protect my blind spot. Neji would quietly throw something into my blind spot and I would have to catch it or dodge it. By the end of the training session I was sure that I could deal with any threat that wanted to abuse my blind spot.

"Alright what's next?" I asked with enthusiasm. Neji said nothing and just laid down in the middle of the field. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm relaxing you should join me" Neji said while gesturing for me to lay down beside him.

"We still have time shouldn't we be spending it done something more useful?" I questioned.

"If you quickly eat a cake all in one night than you can't really enjoy it. You have to savour each bite and enjoy the flavor. Training is very similar, you have to take in what you've learned and process it without overburdening yourself. Its true that pushing yourself to your limits will help you improve but its just as important to rest after learning. Also, I don't want you going back to the main house tonight looking exhausted. I know that you will be able to sneak back into the main house with out being seen but in the morning, it will be difficult to hide your tiredness from everyone, so I thinks its best that our training ends with rest".

I looked down at Neji with disappointed and let out a sigh. I wanted to keep training, but I knew Neji was right and that arguing with him would get me nowhere. I sat down beside Neji and looked over at the flowing river that was just a few feet away. I got an odd feeling of familiarity from the area and was unsure why "Why do I feel like I've been here before?" I asked Neji.

"When you were younger maybe fourteen or fifteen, you, Hinata and I would come here. Around the time when the main house started telling me to stay away from you two at the compound. Hinata was actually the one that showed me this place. Don't you remember we would come here and go swimming or have a picnic." Neji said with fondness.

I vaguely had memories of coming here but nothing substantial "I don't really remember coming here, why did we stop? Why did you not talk me for years?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm sure you remember that after the Chunin exams You Hinata and I got rather close with each other. The main house elders hated that, they believed I was corrupting the youth of the main house. They banned me from seeing you two in the compound, so we would meet outside the compound in the village. The main house took a notice to this and started to threaten me and beat me. I hate to admit this, but I eventually became scared to even see either of you. I was afraid that they would soon move punishment from me to either of you, so I did my best to avoid you both. Hinata confronted me and I confessed my worries to her. After that I know she did her best to get the main house to stop harassing me but, in the end, their treatment of me only worsened. This place of one of Hinata's last efforts to find a place where we could meet in peace. We came here a few times in secret, but the clan paid the village guards to report any Hyuga activity to them and eventually word got to the main house that we were leaving the village together. The elders called a meeting believing that I was an urgent threat to the heir. In that meeting they forced Hinata to use the curse seal on me to prove that she could defend herself against me. The meeting ended with the expectation that I would stay away from you two, at that point I couldn't say no. Hinata and I were still able to be relatively close because of my position as her protector but with you it was much different. I didn't have any excuses to see you, so I was forced to leave our relationship at a standstill, I hope you can forgive me for being such a coward." Neji said with a sad demeanour.

Neji's words gave me an overwhelming amount of relief, to know that Neji felt the same way I did during those years was reassuring. "Of course, I forgive you. You weren't a coward, being put in a position like that… no one should have to deal with that.". Our night ended in a confident silence as we rested in the cool night air.

 **There will be new updates every Friday, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat in my room trying to get a moment of rest after the past ten days of constant rush. Father had continued training me on what I would need to know to be the head of the clan. I went into the task with a massive amount of enthusiasm, but I quickly found it was rather boring. I had to go through old Hyuga history, traditions and how to act and converse. Much of what I was expected to due was to hold a strong and unemotional appearance something that was apparently absolutely needed from a Hyuga leader to inspire the main house, keep the branch house in fear and to let outsiders know that the Hyuga clan was not to be trifled with.

I could finally see why Hinata struggled so much with the pressure of being heir to the clan. I had never thought that it would be so exhausting. I was also rather tired due to my training with Neji. Every other day we would meet up at the clearing we had trained in before. I would train for a few hours while Neji supervised me and corrected me, helping me to improve my fighting in every way. Our training sessions would often end with us just talking, usually just about trivial things but these small conversations helped me stay sane while dealing with this new stress.

I heard a knock at my door that dragged me out of thoughts "Come in" I called out. The door sidle open revealing my sister, she walked into my room and closed the door.

She looked at me with a knowing sympathy, "Tired?" she asked. I all I did was nod my head.

"Draining isn't it? Anyway, I'm here to give you this" Hinata handed me a rather large old leather bound book. It had a small title on the front that only said "Laws and regulations of the Hyuga council".

"What is this?" I questioned with curiosity.

"It's a book of old Hyuga law that has been kept since the clan was created. It catalogues the creation and structure of the council as well as every law they ever made and every amendment. Most of the laws with in the book are outdated and rarely even relevant to the modern Hyuga clan but you are still expected to know old Hyuga law as it can still be used. Only two copies of this book exist, the one we have here and one that is held among the Hyuga elders. Father gave me this when I was only five telling me that it would help me impress the elders but now I think its better if you have it, I no longer have a purpose for it" I was rather happy to accept the book as it made me feel like Hinata was truly passing the torch to me.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, I need all the help I can get. So how have you been, have you fully moved in with Naruto yet?" I asked.

Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto's name, it seems she would never really grow out of her shy nature. "I have been moving my stuff into his apartment over the last few days. It's odd really, I find myself actually forgetting things on purpose just, so I can come back here. I should be happy right? Being able to get away from here is a blessing, right? I want to leave and go be happy with Naruto, but I keep getting a sinking feeling that I have left a job half finished. I thought I was doing the right thing but now I feel like I'm abandoning you and Neji to deal with my problems. I just …"

"Stop" I said with a stern voice. "Don't second guess yourself, I will be fine. I wanted to be head when I was young, but I didn't truly understand what being head meant. I'll I knew was that the title would give me respect and power. Now that I'm older I understand what I can truly do as head, I can make changes and try and make the Hyuga a family again instead of the machine of a clan it is right now. I can see how this clan wronged you, I don't blame you for leaving. I am happy that you have given me the chance to be head, I just hope I don't screw it up. Also, don't worry about Neji I'm sure he just wants you to be happy. If anyone understands the pain of living in this clan it's him, I bet Neji would take any chance he gets to leave this clan behind. It's not like your going away forever either hell you are only like a half hour walk from the compound, your still welcome here and can still go to main house council meetings. Don't let guilt hold you down or you're never going to enjoy the wings you have been given."

Hinata looked at me with a half baked smile and eyes that looked like they were about to cry "You and Neji should come over for dinner some time. I know Naruto is dying to catch up with Neji and I feel like you hardly know Naruto"

"I would like that. I do want to get to know Naruto before you two get married. It seems like he is close to getting down on one knee, I'm running out of time to see if he is really worthy of being with my sister" I said in a jokey tone.

Hinata cleared her face of any sadness and replaced it with a soft smile "I will leave you to your studies. Please remember to take care of yourself and look out for Neji too. I don't know what will happen to him now that he is not my protector." Hinata said as she opened the door to leave.

"I will" I said as I watched Hinata close the door. I turned my attention back to the book Hinata had given me. Tiredness flowed through my body but reading always put me to sleep so I decided to crack open the book to start skimming over its contents. It was evidently hand written displaying its age and also making some parts rather hard to read.

The first section of the book was about how the main house council was meant to function. The council is made of every main house member that is over the age of eighteen years old. Once a main house member reach's the age of sixty they are considered an elder of the clan. The eldest member of the council is meant to always open, close and guide meetings acting as a speaker of the house. The eldest member of the council does not hold a vote thus making them a neutral party that is meant to mediate all conversation. The vote of council members, elders and the head of the clan all have a different weight. A council member receives one vote while an elder is given two votes as their experience gives them more right than the average council member. The head's vote can have a different weight depending on the circumstances of the vote. If the head does not see any reason to modify their vote than the head is given three votes. The head is also given alternative options during voting. If the council reaches a dead lock than the head decides if the vote passes. The head is also expected to always act in the best interest of the clan so if the head sees it fit the head can decline a or pass a motion before it is put to a vote. It is also the heads responsibility to use these laws in a reasonable manner and to not abuse their power. If the council believes the head is not acting in the best interest of the clan the council can hold a vote and to remove the head from power but must submit at least their articles of evidence displaying the heads misuse of power. If a vote for a removal of power is called the head can not stop the vote and if the vote enters a dead lock the oldest member of the council decides the outcome of the vote. This was all general knowledge to me, so I flipped a few pages farther in to the book into a section simple labelled laws.

Prevention of succession

When the head of the clan turns fifty the title of head must be pasted down to the head's child or to another main house member chosen by the head. Once someone is chosen to be the next head the council can call a vote to reject the next head. To call this vote the council must have a sufficient reason that the person next in line to be head is not suitable for the title. For the vote to pass it must be accepted by very member of the council excluding the current head of the clan as the clan head would most likely hold a personal bias.

Claiming

The head of the clan and the eldest member of the clan both have the authority to claim a branch house member as their own. A Claimed branch member is meant to act as their owner's personal attendant fulfilling whatever task is requested of them quickly and without question. Claimed branch house members are given certain privileges such as open access to the main house and the ability to listen to but not participate in council meetings. Once a branch house member is claimed their curse seal should only be activated by the person that owns them. It is also forbidden for anyone to punish a claimed branch house member in anyway, only the owner can serve punishment. These rules are in place so that someone who is claimed does not need to take orders or fear anyone but the person that owns them making them devoted to there owner and able to carry out demands without conflict. In order to keep this law from being abused a the head and eldest can only claim one branch house member. Claiming was very popular when the Hyuga clan was young, but the law has been heavily criticized since the sixth clan head was murdered in his sleep by the branch member she claimed. There have been a few attempts to have the law removed but it has failed to pass. At the time of writing this the law has not been used since the murder of the sixth clan head.

Main blood protection

One of the most important responsibilities of the head of the clan is to ensure the safety and well being of the members of the main house. The head of the clan must never under any circumstances intentionally cause harm to another member of the main branch. If a main house member is convicted of a crime, they can be sentenced to physical punishment but never put to death. The head of the clan can not carry out physical punishment against a main house member, the physical act must be carried out by an equal of the offender. If the head is found to have intentionally harmed a member of the main house they shall be removed from their position. If the head kills a member of the main house, regardless of intention, the head will lose the title of head and placed into the branch house. It can not be understated how important the main house members are as we are the future of the clan and are the heart of the clan.

Insurance of Hyuga law

In the early days of the Hyuga clan a deal was made with the village of the hidden leaf to ensure that the village would not interfere with Hyuga law. The deal stated that the Hyuga would pay an adjustable percentage of the clan's annual income to the village and ensure that at least twenty members of the Hyuga clan are shinobi of the hidden leaf. In exchange the hidden leaf can not enforce any laws on the ground of the Hyuga compound and can not act against any affairs involving the Hyuga clan. It is the heads responsibility to ensure that this deal is continued, renewed or modified so that Hyuga laws will not be affected by any outside forces.

As I read on, I got progressively more tired and was unable to stay awake as sleep over took me. When I woke up my head was resting on the law book, sunlight filled my room spilling through a window. It quickly hit me that I had to meet my father in his office very early today and had overslept. I quickly got out of bed, got changed and ran to my father's office trying to draw as little attention as possible as I scurried across the main house.

When I reached my fathers office, I slowed down trying to hide my distress. I lightly knocked on his door and heard him say come in. I opened the heavy wooded door and quietly closed it behind myself. Father sat at a large wooden desk at the far side of his office as he was looking through some papers. His office was rather large decorated with many large paintings and shelves full of old books. In front of his desk were two chairs and behind his desk was a door leading to a balcony that over looked the gardens. A door on the left wall of his office lead to his own personal living quarters. I would soon inherit this office and bedroom as it would be given to be when the title of head gets pasted down to me.

I stood in front of my father's desk and gave a deep bow "I'm sorry for being late father" I said and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Father put down the papers he was looking at and turned his attention to me.

"No need for an apology, you have been working hard to learn everything needed to be head. Your effort has been commendable, and I can see that there is much potential in you. I feel like I have over worked you, so I have decided to give you today off to rest." Father said in a clam and proud voice "You may leave".

I stood up with a smile on my face "Thank you Father I appreciate it". I couldn't wait to get out of the office and see if I could find Neji. I knew that he was most likely busy but there was a chance that I could spend some more time with him. Talking to Neji about my day to day stress was a very reliving way to rest my mind. He was always a good listener and able to give me sound advice that made me feel more confident as I prepared for the stress of being head.

I started walking to the door but as I reached for the door handle Father spoke "Just insure that you don't sneak out again tonight.". Fear instantly filled me, and I turned to face father while trying to keep any emotion from appearing on my face.

"I'm sorry Father I don't know what your talking about" I lied through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie to me, every other night for the past few weeks you have been leaving the compound in the middle of the night. I don't think it's a coincidence that Neji also seems to be absent the same nights you end up leaving." Father said in a rather stern voice.

"I don't see why this is a problem. What I do outside of the clan is my business. If I fulfill my duties to the clan then my personal affairs should not matter."

"Personally, I don't care about what you two are doing. It brings me happiness to know that you two are have a relationship outside of the clan but please realize that if members of the main house find out that you are friendly with the branch house they may use it to reject you as head of the main house. Not all members of the main house hate the branch house, but all main house member fear the branch house gaining power. If the main house sees you being sympathetic with branch members than they may try to prevent you from becoming head. Once you actually become head it would be much more difficult to remove the title from you."

"Are you suggesting that the council may invoke prevention of succession?" I asked.

Father gave me a bit of a surprised look "Yes that's exactly what I'm suggesting. It wouldn't be hard to create fear in the council. If you do want to have a relationship with Neji that is fine with me, but you may want to put the relationship on hiatus until you are sworn in."

"I can see that your fear has merit father but if the council fears a leader that is kind to the branch house why didn't they try to stop Hinata from becoming head?" I questioned.

"They did try to take away her right to be head many times, but they could never get the hundred percent vote they needed. Most members of the main house didn't want her to be head but they all had something in common with Hinata, they are all first born children. They feared that if the title of heir was taken away from a first born, it could set a precedent that could affect their power as first born children of the main house and make the future murky for the future first born children of the clan. That little doubt kept Hinata from being removed but you don't hold the title of first born putting you at a disadvantage. Once you're head of the clan the council would need a lot more than just affiliation with the branch house to have you removed. Right now you have a very good standing with the council, one wrong move or word can destroy your reputation. Everything you do is going to be judged by the council, with that thought in your head go and enjoy your day off, dismissed." Father said.

I exited Fathers office and started wandering the halls of the compound thinking about Father's words. Every time I passed someone my mind would be consumed with worrying thoughts, wondering if they thought I was incapable of running the clan. I did my best to push negative thoughts from my mind doing my best to clear my head and use the freedom of the day to relax.

When night time came, I considered passing Neji a note telling him that we couldn't meet again until after I was made head, but I felt like a note wouldn't be right. Telling something important to someone meaningful by note just didn't seem right.

At midnight I snuck out of the compound and left the village heading for the clearing where Neji and I usually trained. When I arrived Neji was already there laying in the middle of the field looking up at the stars. I walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"The sky is beautiful at night isn't it? I always enjoyed bird watching but a bird can leave only letting you look at it for a brief moment in time. Nara, a friend of mine often watch's clouds but I never found it that intriguing. The night sky was something I rarely took time to appreciate as I have never been much of a night owl. Ever since we started training together, I have lost out on a mass amount of sleep, but I have learned to love the night sky and the story it tells. Sorry I shouldn't be rambling on like this wasting time, lets get started."

"We can't do this anymore" I spat out in a melancholy tone.

Neji looked at me with a faced filled with confusion "Giving up? I didn't think you were a quitter."

"It's not because of the training, it was recently brought to my attention that my relationship with you could cause other members of the main house to see me as unfit to be head of the clan. Not to mention the fact that a branch member training a main house member is forbidden. I just think it would be for the best if we stop this, until I am made head. Father knows that we are meeting and I'm sure that if he knows then It won't be to long until others find out, I've decided it's best not to risk your safety and my future. Once I'm head I'll find a way for us to train together"

Neji didn't say anything for a moment until I heard a quite laugh "Its funny, you had to beg me to train you, now I'm the one that's disappointed that we are stopping, how ironic"

"Its not that I want to stop. I only feel like my training is improving when I'm with you and I would be lying if I said that I only wanted to be here because of your training. Neji you have become a very important person to me. I look up to you and think of you as my only true confidant, someone who I could telling anything and everything with out fear of repercussion. Someone that is honest about what he sees and isn't afraid to speak the truth despite the harsh reality that covers it. Someone that truly cares for me even when I am not the easiest to deal with." I said with embarrassment.

"Your words are too kind Hanabi, you said your father knows that we have been meeting. Is he planning to tell anyone?" Neji asked

"No, I don't think so. He didn't seem to care that we were breaking clan rules, he just informed of the possible consequences for meeting with you. I don't know what I'm going to do, with out our training my days are going to be nothing but learning to be head" I said in a disappointed tone.

"What you're not enjoying your preparation to be become head?" Neji questioned.

"It's nothing but old Hyuga history, old Hyuga laws, expectations on how I am meant to act when address the clan, council or village officials, boring stuff like that. I don't know how Hinata dealt with all this stuff. I guess I am learning everything over a small amount of time when Hinata had years but still its just so much. Speaking of Hinata I talked to her today and she invited us to dinner." I said.

Neji let out an audible sigh "What is something wrong?" I asked.

"Its just dinner with Hinata also means dinner with Naruto." Neji said.

"What I thought you liked Naruto?" I said with confusion.

"Naruto is a complicated person. I think he is a great shinobi loyal and has a good heart but dealing with Naruto in social situations can be a task. He doesn't always understand social cues and can be rather loud and obnoxious. His relationship with Hinata also worries me, just because I think Naruto is a good person doesn't mean that I think he will be a good husband. Naruto is so dedicated to being a shinobi and his goal of being Hokage that he may put that goal in front of Hinata. Hinata deserves only the best and I'm still skeptical if Naruto is the best" Neji stated.

"I don't know Naruto that well but from what I've seen he is a great guy. I think your just being a bit of an overprotective brother. After all they are in love shouldn't that be the only thing that matters?"

"I suppose you're right, but I can't get rid of this worried feeling about Hinata's future with him. Love is fine but it doesn't mean happiness forever." Neji said in a serious tone.

Neji's words were harsh but true, wanting to change the subject I said the first thing I could think of "So how's your love life" I asked. I immediately regretted asking that question as I had never asked Neij something like that. In the past Neji and I had talked about an array of personal topics, but we had never talked Neji's romantic relationships. Neji stayed silent leaving an awkward feeling in the air that I didn't know how to get rid of. "You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to, it was stupid of me to ask anyway."

Neji stayed quite for a short moment longer before speaking "Its not a stupid question just an odd one for me to answer because I don't think I really have a love life as you put it".

"Well have you had a girlfriend or is there anyone your interested in?" I asked with a genuine curiosity. I hadn't expected Neji to actually say anything but his openness to talk about the subject made me want to ask more.

"I have had many women ask me out on dates but I declined all of them. For some reason I have only attracted women that seem to be rather vain which is something I utterly hate. I haven't really been searching for a romantic partner due to the clan and my life as a shinobi being a clear obstacles for me to have a simple relationship. The clan generally doesn't care about branch members marring who ever they want as long as children born with the byakugan are branded. For me it's a bit different, because I'm a well known prodigy of the clan the main house council has informed me that they are most likely going to use me for an arranged marriage. I guess I have had one relationship, but I am not to proud of what transpired within that relationship." Neji said in a rather disgraceful tone.

"You can't just end like that! Who did you have a relationship with? Do I know her? What happened?" I said giving Neji an onslaught of questions that I'm sure he didn't want to answer.

"Hanabi this is something I'd rather not talk about" Neji said while turning his gaze away from me.

"Oh, come on Neji. We should be open with each other. I don't know what happened but being open may help you get past it" I said energetically trying to make Neji feel comfortable to talk.

Neji shifted his head to look at me with an expression of annoyance "I shouldn't have said anything, now that you know you're never going to stop asking about it, staying quite is useless so fine I'll tell you. During my second attempt at the chunin exam I meet a girl named Fu. During the exam she got into some trouble and I saved her life. After the exam she told me she was extremely grateful and wanted to be my friend. That was fine until the night after the exam. Most of the shinobi taking the exam were all staying at the same hotel in the sand village. Someone suggested that we should all go to a bar, I wanted to stay at the hotel, but Fu insisted that I join her. I didn't want to go but she was rather persistent and did not let me decline her offer. Once we got to the bar, I had a few drinks and quickly became intoxicated. I had never drunk alcohol from Suna before, so I was unaware that Suna drinks are much stronger than anything from Konoha. I don't remember anything from that night. The next morning, I woke up in bed with Fu. I tried to leave while she was asleep but while I was leaving, she woke up. I told her I didn't remember anything and all she would tell me is that we had an amazing unforgettable night. I told her I was sorry and tried to leave again, but Fu seemed to think we were now a couple. I tried to explain that I wasn't interested in a relationship, but she just started talking about how great of a couple we were going to be. I honestly didn't know how to handle a situation like that, so I said that I was drunk and that anything I did was probably a mistake, that what happen meant nothing to me. I could see disappointment and sadness on her face as I spoke and once, I finished talking I left her hotel room. I have never felt so horrible in my life, what I told Fu was what I truly felt but my intention was never to hurt her feelings. In the end I left her crying in that hotel room and I never saw her again. Ever since I've felt an overwhelming guilt about leaving her"

I didn't know what to tell Neji, I never thought he would end up in a situation like that. "I don't think you did anything wrong. You told her how you felt and that's that. You never wanted to hurt her, what other choice did you have? Enter a relationship you didn't want to be in? you shouldn't feel guilty about that or you will feel guilty for the rest of your life."

"I know you're right but every time I try to forget her all I can think about is her crying. What about you? Are you interested in anyone?" Neji asked.

My "What me? No no no I've never really thought about that sort of thing my life has always been filled with other responsibility's. No one has ever asked me out, I'm guessing that being daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan really scares people away" I said with embarrassment in my voice. "Anyway, I should get back to the compound" I said as I stood up and started to walk back toward the village.

"When will I see you again?" Neji asked.

"with the way Hyuga law works it is easy for the council to stop me from becoming head but once I become head it will me much more difficult for them to take the title away from me. I just need to stay on my best behavior until I'm sworn in. After that I can be a bit more free with how I act, once I become head we may even be able to spend time together in public. I believe that once I'm head the elders can only suggest things to me but they can't actually control me, so I should be able to associate with anyone I want." Said with arrogance heavy in my voice.

"Farewell Hanabi, I wish you luck with becoming head." Neji said in a calm tone.

I waved goodbye to Neji while hoping that I would see him again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was finally the day, Today I would be sworn in as head. The past month had been nothing but lessons and preparation for me to become head. I learnt years worth of information about Hyuga history, law, customs, culture and relations in just forty days which had driven my mental state to the point of insanity. Nothing but constant information being thrown at me for weeks on end had left me desperately wanting the whole ordeal to be over with. When I had first started my preparations to be head my lessons only lasted from the early morning until mid afternoon. As the days went on my father figured that there was still so much too learn that our current schedule wouldn't work. To fix that my lessons were extended from the moment I woke up to the moment I fell asleep for the last twenty days before I was sworn in as head.

I wasn't even allowed to train as my father restricted me from doing so believing that it was now a waste of time. Since I was going to become head my physical training would become less important as I would no longer be expected to fight and would be removed from the villages rooster of shinobi as soon as possible. Once I'm sworn in I will still be expected to have some level of physical ability but not to the level of a expert shinobi.

I desperately wanted to talk with Neji, just to have someone that could give me some peace of mind while I was dealing with all this stress. Unfortunately, I had no such relief and my worries about becoming head built up inside me. Would I be a good head? Could I make change? Would I ruin the clan? I couldn't know what my future held, all I knew was that today the responsibilities of the clan would be placed on my shoulders which utterly terrified me.

When I woke up on the morning of my inauguration I was swept away by women of the main house. They dragged me into a fitting room and dressed me up in layers of traditional robes and dolled me up covering up all my blemishes, trying to make me appear flawless. Once they finished dressing me up they guided me through the main family house until we reached the largest entertainment hall on the compound.

The hall was decorated with white and silver all over the room. Ever member of the main house was in attendance, from the newest born children to the most senior of the elders. When I entered the hall, all eyes were immediately on me, judging me. I refused to look around at everyone and instead keep my attention on the very back of the room were my father and grandfather stood. I slowly walked toward them, when I reached them I gave a deep bow.

"Hanabi my granddaughter you stand before us today as heir to the clan. Our laws dictate that the head of the clan can not be more than fifty years of age. Today your father, the head of the clan, Hiashi Hyuga turns fifty and is no longer able to act as our leader. You have been given the honor of becoming the head of our clan and accepting the responsibilities that comes with the title. Do you Hanabi Hyuga swear to lead this clan with wisdom, power and righteousness? Do you swear to put the clan first, to always work in the interest of the people that stand before you? Do you swear to protect them, the family and blood that have raised and protected you since birth? Will you protect this clan's secrets and ensure that the byakugan is keep inside the clan never to fall into the hands of those that would misuse it? Do you vow to use your power responsibly and not abuse the power handed you by your father. Do you Hanabi Hyuga accept these terms and choose to accept the title head of the Hyuga clan?" grandfather stared down at me waiting for a response.

I took in a deep breath ready to accept my fate "I Hanabi Hyuga accept the title of head and the vow to lead and protect this clan" I said in the most confident voice I could muster.

I smile spread across grandfathers face as he turned to face the crowd of main house members "People of the Hyuga clan I present to you the new leader of the Hyuga clan". The room erupted into clapping and cheering after hearing the announcement. "Please enjoy the food and festivities. Today we celebrate the birthday of Hiashi and the end of his career as leader of our clan. He has severed you all well doing an exceptional job leading the clan. We also celebrate our new head and wish her luck as she takes on the monumental task of leading our clan." Grandfather said to the main house members.

The celebration started, and I was quickly surrounded by people congratulating me. As I spoke to them I wore a smile, a fake smile. I looked around the room and wished that Neji and Hinata were somewhere in the group of people congratulating me. Hinata was no longer a member of the main house, seen as an outcast among her own people and not allowed to attend the ceremony. Neji a branch house member would never be allowed to come to such an important and regal main house event. Yet they were the only people I wanted to see.

The celebration dragged on into the late hours of the afternoon, I was getting tired of all the elders that followed me around, flattering me and clearly trying to get on my good side. I hadn't eaten since the morning and was starving for anything to eat but every time I tried to get some food I was cut off by another person that wanted to talk to me. Most people would tell me the same useless small talk saying things like "your father was a great leader I know you be able to live up to his legacy". I realized that the celebration wasn't showing any sign of stopping. I desperately wanted to leave so when I got a chance I excused myself and said I was going to the washroom. When I exited the entertainment hall I made my way to the front of the main house with the intent of going into the village.

As I walked out of the front entrance of the main house I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see my father standing just a few feet behind me "Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I was just going to take a walk through the village. I felt a bit claustrophobic with everyone surrounding me" I responded nervously.

"Don't you think it's rude to leave the celebration? Its for you after all?" Father asked.

"Father, you know I'm not fond of large events like this just let me leave" I pleaded.

"You are the head now, you can make your own decisions but do remember I'm your adviser, so it's my responsibility to let you know that your absence will be noticed" Father warned.

"Shouldn't you be at the celebration? Were also celebrating your birthday and your rule as head." I retorted

A smile grew across father's face "Much like you I don't enjoy events like this and I would be lying if I said I didn't sneak out of a few social events. I will tell everyone that you are feeling a bit ill and have retired for the afternoon, don't stay out for too long"

"Thank you, father," I said as I walked out of the main house. I left the Hyuga compound and walked through the village streets with the intent of going to see Hinata. I hadn't seen her since she had given me the old Hyuga law book and it felt right to celebrate becoming head with the sister that handed the title down to me. I also wanted to talk to Neji but I didn't know where he was. As I walked through the streets I noticed I was getting a lot of odd looks from the people I walked past. I looked down at myself and noticed that I hadn't changed out of my traditional regal Hyuga robes. I felt a bit out of place being in public in such fancy attire, but I did my best to ignore the stares.

After a short walk I reached Hinata and Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. I waited a while, but no one came to the door, so I activated my byakugan to look inside their apartment. The apartment was empty so assumed that the couple must be out. I was a bit disappointed but quickly left the apartment while trying to think of where Neji could be. My first guess would be training with his team, so I started walking to the village training grounds.

When I reached the training grounds I activated my byakugan and looked around until I noticed a large amount of chakra that was unmistakably Neji's rotation. I deactivated my byakugan and walked in the direction of chakra, through a small patch of trees until I reached a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing I could that see Neji was in the middle of an Intense spar with one of his teammates. I was pretty sure his name was Lee, but I wasn't certain as I had only meet Neji's teammates a few times many years ago.

Neji was on the offensive, every strike he made was precise and powerful as chakra flowed through his hands shutting off the chakra flow of his opponent. Lee was doing his best to defend himself, but he could only mange to block every other attack. Lee side stepped Neji trying to get behind him and started unleashing a volley of punches. Neji blocked every punch with his open palm, I activated my byakugan and noticed that Neji was still applying chakra to his hands as he blocked Lee's attacks meaning that every time lee punched Neji's palm it would feel like punching a brick wall and would protect Neji from all the force of lee's attack.

"Quite the fight isn't it?" I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around to see a girl standing behind me, I believed her to be Neji's other teammate. She was spinning a kunai around her finger as she looked me over giving me a distasteful look. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Hanabi Hyuga, Neji's cousin I was hoping to speak with him" I said while assessing the hostility I could feel from the girl.

She stopped spinning the kunai and pointed it at my robes "That's a pretty fancy get up, is that what all the snobs from the main house wear?" she said in a threatening tone.

"Honestly, I hate these robes they are tight, restrictive and I'm more a fan of practical clothing but I was born a Hyuga so I have no choice but to play the role. Now if you would excuse me I'm going to go talk to Neji" I said as I started to walk toward Neji but I was stopped as the girl grabbed my shoulder.

"I wouldn't interrupt their spar, when those two fight it gets a bit chaotic." The girl warned me.

I looked back to the fight and decided that her warning had some merit "alright I guess I'll wait" I said with frustration. The last thing I wanted to do was stay in the presences of Neji's hostile teammate but If I wanted to see Neji then I had no choice.

"Why do you want to talk to Neji? Are you going to get him to do your dirty work? Or maybe you're here just to demean him." She spat in an angry tone.

I gave her an odd look "No of course not I would never use Neji like that! I'm here because Neji is my friend and I have some important news to share with him. Why do you dislike me so much, I've done nothing to you?".

"Being from the main house is enough to piss me off. Neji always talks about how the main house treats him like he is subhuman. The mark curse mark keeps him from speaking against his oppressors, but I can. If you try and pull anything here I'm not going to back down and let you abuse him" She said in a fierce tone.

"I consider Neji my brother I would never do anything to hurt him. I agree that the main house has been terrible to him. Despite the fact I'm from the main branch I don't agree with how they treat the branch family" I said hoping it would remove some of the girl's hostility.

"I hope you're being truthful and not just saying that to get me to back down". She said skeptically.

"Once Neji is finished his spar you will see that I'm not here to do the evil bidding of the main family" I said with a sarcastic tone. "Why are you so protective of Neji?" I questioned.

A blush appeared on the girls face and she looked away from me "I'm not protective of him, I just worry about him. When we were first put on a team together we all had problems. I was an orphan, Lee worried about being a ninja that couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu and Neji had all his struggles with the clan. As we grew up our problems started to fade. I found the family I had always wanted within our team and Lee became an amazing ninja overcoming his handicap but Neji's burdens never left him. Neji has helped me so much throughout my life but I have no way of helping him. I try to talk to him about his problems but its difficult and he is not always open about his feelings. I just want to do anything I can to help him even if it means defending him from the main house" The girl stated with determination.

"It seems like you care about him a lot" It was odd hearing that this girl's feelings towards Neji were so eerily similar to my own. An odd emotion overcame me something I couldn't describe. It was a distaste for the girl, but I couldn't place why. The way she spoke about Neji was so pleasant, yet I wanted to tell her to stop talking and let her know that I already fulfilled that role in Neji's life. I was confused by my weird emotions unsure why these thoughts had filled my mind, but I did my best to suppress them for the moment. "My name is Hanabi"

"I'm Tenten" She in a much more welcoming voice.

I looked back towards Neji and his on going fight "Your teammate doesn't stand a chance against Neji" I said confidently.

"I don't know about that, when Lee and Neji fight it's such an interesting dynamic. Lee can't use chakra for ninjutsu or genjutsu meaning that he has to rely entirely on taijutsu, training his body to the point of insanity. While Neji is almost the complete opposite focusing on using chakra with his every movement. Neji is physical strong but Lee has him beat when it come to raw physical strength, but Neji's Chakra control is unreal. I do agree that Neji will probably win but I would never count Lee out" Tenten stated.

Lee was on the offensive, Neji was blocking all of Lee's attacks but Lee's speed was increasing, and he was starting to out pace Neji. Lee swung an underhand punch that Neji was unable to stop as it connected with his chest. Neji staggered back from the impact of the punch as Lee got ready for a follow up attack, running at Neji and launching into a kick. Neji swiftly recovered and countered Lee's kick by grabbing his leg and quickly used his rotation bringing Lee into the swirl of chakra and sending him flying across the training field. Lee couldn't control himself as he spiraled through the air, slammed into a tree and hit the ground with a thud.

Neji walked over to Lee and offered him a hand to get back up. Lee accepted Neji's help and the two said something to each other before Neji turned around and finally noticed me. Neji gestured for Lee to follow him as the two walked over to where Tenten and I were standing. "Lady Hanabi what are you doing Here?" Neji questioned with concern in his voice.

I ran up to Neji and enveloped him in a big hug. I had never felt so free and powerful before, my whole life I had to listen to the clan and the elders telling me what to do, now I was there superior. They couldn't tell me to stay away from Neji anymore I was free to do as I pleased. Neji seemed a bit shocked but after a moment he hugged me back. "Don't you know what today is?" I said with excitement.

"Its Hiashi birthday today which must mean you were made head of the clan today, congratulations. Shouldn't you be back at the compound I can't imagine the clan elders letting you leave on such an important day?" Neji wondered.

"I'm the head now, I can do what I want, and I want to spend today with people I actually care about which means you and Hinata but Hinata wasn't home, so I guess I have to settle with just you, what a shame" I said with sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Wait wait wait, you're the head of the Hyuga?" Tenten said nervously.

"That's right you are looking at the new leader of the Hyuga!" I stated triumphantly.

"I can see that the power of youth burns within you I'm sure you will be great leader. I am Rock Lee it is an honor to meet you" Lee said with giving a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you Lee I'm Hanabi. You're much more polite then your friend here" I said while gesturing too Tenten.

Neji gave Tenten an odd look "Tenten I hope you were respectful"

Tenten put up her hands defensively "I didn't say anything that isn't true"

Neji closed his eyes and let out a sigh "anyway we were planning on going to a barbeque restaurant would you like to join us lady Hanabi?" Neji asked.

"I would love to and Neji, I told you not to call me Lady Hanabi, just call me Hanabi" I said.

"As you wish" Neji stated.

We left the training ground, walking through the village to the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't anything fancy, but the food smelt fantastic, so I had little to complain about. I received a few odd looks while stepping into the restaurant wearing such fancy robes in such a lower class location but I did my best to ignore them. As we walked to our table we past a table filled with a few recognizable faces. Nara had his head down on the table looking like he was going to fall asleep. His blonde teammate was talking to him despite the fact that he was clearly not listening, and his large teammate was occupied with his food. I didn't know much about them beside the fact that they were the same age as Hinata and that Nara is considered genius.

We sat down at a table and ordered some food. "So Neji you never mentioned that you were close to the next of the clan" Tenten said. I did find it odd that Tenten and Lee didn't know who I was. Did Neji not talk about me to his friends was I insignificant to him?

"The clan doesn't approve of Hanabi and I being close so I don't really talk about our friendship to anyone." Neji answered.

"What is your relationship exactly?" Tenten further questioned.

"Hanabi by blood is my cousin but is more like my little sister." Neji said.

I was happy to hear that Neji regarded me as a sister, but I just didn't feel right. I couldn't place why but it felt disappointing. I suppressed a laugh as I thought about calling Neji big brother. Hinata had always called Neji brother but I found it extremely funny to call Neji big brother, it just seemed so odd.

"What's so funny" Neji asked.

"Nothing big brother" I said in an overly feminine voice.

Neji blushed while Tenten and Lee laughed at Neji's embarrassment. "Hanabi your going to be head right? There has to be something you can do about the curse mark and the way the branch house is treated right?" Tenten asked vehemently.

"I don't really know yet. I'm going to do my best to make changes, but I know I'm going to face opposition from the clan. I can't make any guarantees." I said with uncertainty.

"You have to be able to do something your head don't you have the most power in the clan!" Tenten said aggressively, apparently not happy with my response.

"Tenten, Hanabi said that she will do what she can, you can't ask anything more from her." Neji said sternly. "She was only made head hours ago, for now let's celebrate that there is even a possibility of change."

After that no one brought up the clan again, instead I got to learn a lot about Neji's team. Tenten was a nice girl when she wasn't angry. She was loyal, compassionate and had a good sense of humor. Lee was also rather interesting, a bit hyper active but over all a good guy. They shared stories of their team's adventures over the years. It was comforting to know that outside of the clan Neji had such good people to depend on.

After eating we left the restaurant and said goodbye to Lee and Tenten. Neji and I started walking back to the compound through the as the village settle down, night filling the sky of the village. "Tenten is a nice girl, isn't she?" I said trying to provoke Neji.

"Are you trying to make a sarcastic remark about her attitude?" Neji said.

"No no, she may be a bit rough around the edges, but she seems to really care about you, I just thought that maybe you care for her too? I just thought that maybe you were considering asking her out or something" I ask nervously.

"I care for Tenten she is a teammate, sparring partner and great friend but I have no romantic interest with her." Neji said. I felt an out of place feeling of relief wash over me as we continue our stroll.

As we got close to the compound I could see a figure walking toward us, as he got closer I could see that it was an elder of the clan, Hagakure Hyuga. "Ah Lady Hanabi out on a stroll? I thought you were feeling ill?" He asked.

"I was feeling sick but all I needed was some fresh air" I said trying to cover my lie.

"And Neji why are you here?" Hagakure questioned.

"I saw Hanabi walking alone and offered to escort her back to the compound" Neji answered with a stern tone heavy set in his voice.

"I will walk Hanabi back to the compound you may leave us" Hagakure said while gesturing for Neji to leave.

"Have a pleasant evening Lady Hanabi, Hagakure" Neji said and bowed before walking away. I was rather annoyed that Neji was asked to leave. Neji couldn't do anything but accept the order, I wanted to tell Neji to stay but I froze. Despite the fact that I now had the power to order around an elder of the clan I didn't. I had been conditioned for so long to respect and obey elders of the clan that speaking up didn't cross my mind until Neji had left.

Once Neji was out of view Hagakure and I started walking back to the compound "Lady Hanabi you know you don't have to keep such unpleasant company, if he approach's you again you can tell him to leave you be. If you do need someone to accompany you there are many fine young men from the main house that would be more than willing to escort you"

"I don't mind Neji's company in fact I rather enjoy having him around" I said trying my best to keep my tone and emotions neutral.

"Don't fall prey to his false kindness. Don't forget that man is the monster that tried to kill your sister. To be completely honest I was never fond of your sister, she never had the faculties to be a good leader but despite that I could still see that Neji's horrendous attack on your sister was wrong. If I was head I would have put Neji down long ago, he inspires hope in the branch house. Hope in the hearts of those that have nothing to lose can be a dangerous thing." Hagakure warned.

I desperately wanted to lambaste Hagakure, I agreed that Neji shouldn't have tried to kill Hinata but all of Neji's hate was because of the main house. Neji wouldn't have hurt Hinata if the main house had never tormented him. "I understand your concern, but I think its unwarranted. Neji was much more unpredictable when he was younger, but he has settled down as he has grown. I see no reason to fear him and I think putting him down as you said is a rather horrible thing to suggest."

"It may seem brutish, but some problems are best dealt with at the root. If you just keep cutting a weed with out destroying the root, then it will just come back. Neji will become a problem and once you finally see that remember my words" Hagakure sternly stated.

The remainder of our walk to the compound was left in an awkward silence. Once we entered the gate of the compound Hagakure turned to face me "Have a good night lady Hanabi may your career as head be prosperous for the sake of main house.". Hagakure walked way leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I walked to the heads office and knocked on the door. It took a moment for me to realize that I didn't need to knock, this was no longer my father's office, it was mine. I no longer needed anyone's permission to enter so I opened the door and stepped in. I walked to the back of the office and opened the side door that lead to the heads bedroom. It was a large room decorated with elegant furniture with a massive bed. I walked over to the bed and fell face first down onto the bed.

As I laid on the bed Hagakure's works echoed through my head. In the moment I disregarded his words yet now I couldn't let them go. There was no way Neji would ever hurt me, right? Neji would never use me, right? He wasn't just my mentor he was my friend, my brother but I couldn't shake the worry that was instilled in me, should I fear Neji just because he is a branch member?

 **Hey thanks for reading my story I really appreciate it. Sorry if there are more typos in this chapter, i didn't have a ton of time to edit it. Also if you have made it this far into my story you have given it a fair chance so I would like to know what you think. Please leave a review telling me what you think about the story good or bad all criticism is valid. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I had been head for a week and was settling into my daily responsibilities as leader of the Hyuga clan. Some of my responsibilities over the week had consisted of managing a few of the businesses the Hyuga clan owned, maintaining relationships with other clans and handling complaints and requests within in the clan. Today I had two things I needed to deal with. Firstly, was a business proposal by one of the elders of the clan, Hajime Hyuga, second was a main house council meeting. A council meeting is held once a week but a meeting can be called at anytime if there is something important that warrants a meeting.

I sat at the large desk in my office waiting for Hajime to arrive with my father standing over my right shoulder. At first, I was scared that my father would be overbearing as my adviser, but I found that having him around was very pleasant. He rarely interjected as I tried to get through my first week only speaking up to push me in the right direction but never telling me what to do.

I heard a hard knock on the door and called out "Come in". The door opened revealing Hajime Hyuga who walked into my office like he owned it. Hajime was a rather selfish and bombastic man much different then the calm demeanor of most Hyuga. He was also a bit large and was known to be rather gluttonous. The only reason the Hyuga clan put up with his attitude at all was his ability as a business man. Hajime had created many deals between the Hyuga clan and foreign industries earning the clan a large amount of money.

Hajime stopped in the middle of the room and gave a half bow to me "Lady Hanabi Thank you for giving me the opportunity to speak with you. Today I have come to you to show you a possible business deal I have made with a nearby mining company. The company recently started producing these." Hajime reached into his robes and pulled up a kunai and placed it on my desk.

I picked up the kunai and looked it over, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "A Kunai? What's so special about it?" I said unimpressed.

"Lady Hanabi please activate your byakugan and have a close look at the kunai" Hajime requested. I activated my byakugan and quickly notice that the Kunai itself was producing a small amount of chakra. I had never seen a inanimate object produce chakra it shouldn't be possible.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"This kunai is made of a rare mental that has only been found in a mine just outside the village. The mental naturally produces a small amount of chakra but can also store chakra. Most objects can conduct chakra, but the chakra will fade after time. This mental seems to keep all chakra put into it indefinitely until a source removes the chakra from it. This would allow shinobis low on chakra to have, essentially a battery of chakra with them." Hajime said with enthusiasm.

"Alright you got me intrigued, this metal could be revolutionary. I could see every village wanting some of these weapons and I know they would pay high prices for them. So what sort of deal have you orchestrated? Does the mining company want use to handle distribution if the metal?" I questioned.

"Distribution is part of the deal but there is much more too it. The miners are having a hard time finding the metal and many of the miners a refusing to work because of the dangerous conditions of the mine. The metal has only been found at a deep depth, there is low oxygen and there has been many cave ins leaving a number of the miners' dead. So, I propose that we send a large group of branch house members to work in the mine. Since the metal produces chakra the byakugan should be able to see it. This would make mining extremely easy and would supply the labor needed. The owner of the mine would pay us for the work of the branch house. They would then forge the metal into weapons, the Hyuga clan would sell the weapons, we would split the profits fifty percent. This metal isn't anywhere else, and the mining company hasn't sold any weapons yet, so we would have a complete monopoly on this market. This could be the most lucrative deal I've made yet so please Lady Hanabi this is a deal you can't pass up." Hajime said while taking a few steps closer to my desk.

The offer was very interesting, the Hyuga clan controlling the market on a high demand product would be incredibly beneficial. The clan already owned many restaurants, clothing stores and even a law firm within the village but metal working was an untapped market for the clan. Opening up a weapons shop or exporting weapons would not affect any existing Hyuga businesses and would be incredibly profitable. Yet all of these positives couldn't overshadow the forced labor and possible death of branch members. "I'm sorry but I can't agree to a deal that puts members of our clan at risk." I said firmly.

For a moment Hajime looked confused but quickly went back to his optimistic attitude "Don't worry lady Hanabi when a branch member happens to perish in the mines we will insure that the body is recovered and their byakugan destroyed. I will insure that the secrets of the clan are not at risk" Hajime said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry but you're misunderstanding me, I'm not willing to send branch members to die in forced labor." I said with irritation growing in my voice.

Hajime optimistic exterior quickly dropped, replaced by a displeased look and a angry temper "I know you are new to being in the position of head Lady Hanabi but you know the purpose of the branch house don't you?" Hajime asked in a condescending tone. "The branch house is meant to ensure the happiness and prosperity of the main house by any means. That means their lives are forfeit if it is required of them. This wouldn't be the fist time the branch house has been forced into labor and it won't be the last. Passing up this offer would be a grievous mistake, I haven't told anyone else about this offer yet but if you reject this offer I will inform the clan of your terrible leadership. I will give you a week to think this over please keep the Kunai as a gift and a reminder that the future of the clan is in your hands. I believe I have said everything I needed to, so I will be taking my leave. Thank you for your time." Hajime said quickly and left the office in a hurry.

I looked back at my father with a confused expression covering my face "That was odd, his composure broke near the end, I feel like I barely got to speak with him."

"Hajime has never been the most understanding or stable man. He has a very set point of view and if anyone tries to challenge him in any way he is quick to anger. The fact the you were hesitant with him made him think that you had no faith in his proposition." Father said calmly.

"Hajime said the branch house has been forced into labor before. How did I not hear about this? Did you ever send the branch house into forced Labor when you were head?" I questioned Father.

"If you look at it we put the branch house into labor everyday. Our servants, cooks, maids are all from the branch house working with out pay and definitely not out of free will. The branch house has been sold by the Hyuga clan as a form of labor to many companies and sometimes even the village itself. What usually happens is a someone will approach the clan with a job that is most likely physical labor. They pay us or offer some form of compensation and we send the branch house to complete the job with a few main house members to ensure that the job is done properly and timely. I know its not the most pleasant thing to do but I had to do some a handful of times throughout my career as head." Father said with a hint of regret in his voice. "You probably haven't heard or seen anything about this because the clan does its best to keep quite about it. The general population of the village doesn't approve of this practice, to avoid public attention most businesses want deals to be as private as possible so that they don't face public criticism."

"I don't think this is something I can approve of. Making the branch house work is one thing but sending them into an environment that can kill them is something that I have a hard time overlooking." I said.

"Do note there are sometimes causalities even with none dangerous jobs. We have a few branch members that died do to exhaustion and over working. Often we are hired to get a job done in a very short time period so the main house members overseeing the operation don't allow rest until the job is done." Father said filling me with dread.

This was terrible how could our clan be killing its own people? What just for money? Every bone in my body was telling me to reject Hajime's offer but doing so would over all make me look like a bad leader for the main house. Father looked at me with worried eyes seeing the distressed look covering my face "This matter does not need to be dealt with today you still have a week to make a decision. A more pressing issue is that your first council meeting as head is taking place this afternoon, you will be expected to be active in all conversation brought before the clan. Also if there is anything you would like to bring before the clan we should discuss it now". Father suggested.

My first meeting was something I had been worrying about the entire week. This would be the first time that the entirety of the main house could judge me as head of the clan. I hadn't done anything yet that would make me seem like a bad leader, but I knew that my view clashed with the views of most of the main house. "I want to put a motion forward to end the branding of branch members. The curse seal is barbaric and has no place in our clan anymore." I said firmly.

"That vote would never pass" Father said shooting down my idea immediately. "I understand your intentions are to help the branch house but many would be very wary of that. If you want to push for laws to help the branch house you need to start small. If you start with something as large as stopping use of the curse seal, then you will cause turmoil within the main house" father explained.

"Then what do you suggest I do then?" I asked.

"I would put forward a law that would restrict use of the curse seal. At the moment a main house member can activate the cure seal with out reason and can even kill a branch house member while using the curse seal with out repercussion. Create a law that main house members must have an appropriate reason to activate a branch members curse seal and must feel a threat to their own life if the seal is used to kill a branch member. This would be less forward and would appear to be a law that would try to stop abuse of the curse seal and would not seem like you are trying assist the branch house. You don't want to out yourself as a branch house supporter this earlier in career, slowly help people see your way of thinking. The main house doesn't see the branch house as people but as servants and as a way to fund the clan, if this way of life is threatened the elders of the clan will do everything in their power to stop you." Father explained.

"I get that but I'm head of the clan shouldn't I be able to use my power to end this silly feud between the houses? I could veto a vote and stop this blatant injustice" I stated. I was so close to being able to free Neji but I was being held back by the elders.

"If you do that it will be seen as an abuse of power and your image will be tarnished. Please take my advice. Take it slow and you will be able to make ground in the areas you want to." Father said.

"Fine but I'm not going to stand for the abuse of the branch house." I said a bit disappointed. I spent the rest of the day organizing requests and complaints until the late afternoon when the council meeting was taking place. When I entered the council meeting room everyone was already there, and all their eyes quickly turned to me. The Room had never felt this big in the past filling me a sense of fear as I glanced over the population of the main house. In the past I had spoken in front of the council as the second daughter of the head, but I had never held such responsibility and power while in the presences of the clan.

I took my seat next to my grandfather in the back of the room that held a over view of the entire room. On the right sat all the elders of the clan, on the left sat the members of the main house and in the middle of the room was an empty platform where anyone that wanted to address the clan would stand. My father sat to the right of me, he could no longer vote as my adviser, but I would be able to ask for his guidance during the meeting.

Grandfather looked over the room and acknowledged that everyone was in attendance. Grandfather stood up from his seat "Everyone has convened so this week's council meeting can commence. May the first speaker please come forward" Grandfather requested.

There was some movement from the elders side of the council room, eventually Hagakure stepped forward and made his way to the center of the room. "Hello everyone, thank you for listening to me today. I would like to discuss the problem of Neji Hyuga, since Hinata stepped down from her position Neji no longer has a function within the clan as he is not her protector anymore. I believe that Neji is a threat to the main house as he inspires strength among the branch house. He currently stands in the clan with out a purpose practically free. Not to mention the other day Hajime Hyuga's son Haiji Hyuga challenged Neji to a fight and lost. The fight was witnessed by many of the branch house and may make them believe that the branch house is as strong as the main house. We need to do something to deal with Neji before he becomes stronger and admired. Forcing him into labor again would show our superiority or we could marry him into a clan far from here, so he couldn't influence the branch house. I personally believe that Neji is such a threat that he should be dealt with definitively as we have had to do in the past with more ruff branch members. I know Neji seems clam now, but he will grow into a problem we can not handle." Hagakure stated.

Hagakure was about to continue talking when a soft voice spoke up "Uh excuse me". I turned my head to the left to see that the voice came from a younger member of the council just a few years my senior Hiyoko Hyuga. The house was rather split on what to think of Hiyoko, she was very weak and fragile often getting sick. Her byakugan and eye sight were also very weak, so she would often wear glasses which many elders saw as an insult to the byakugan. Despite her negative aspect Hiyoko was very smart even to the point where she took on the responsibility of handling the clans spending and finances despite her young age. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Hagakure but most of what you are saying is completely false. First of all, Neji does provide a purpose to the clan, he works as a shinobi and the clan takes eighty percent of his income which adds up to a sizable amount due to the amount of missions he does and their difficulty. Secondly, I think dealing with Neji as you put it would only inspire the branch house more. They look up to Neji so us punishing him would only create more hate and resentment. I do acknowledge that Neji has acted against the main house in the past and could again in the future but at the moment Neji is a benefit to the clan, any precautionary action against him will only end negatively." Hiyoko said cautiously clearly nervous that she was arguing against an elder.

"You're to young to see it, your generation has become to trusting. He will do something I'm sure of it. Just the other day I saw him walking with Lady Hanabi through the village streets like they were equals, he thinks he has the entitlement to even come anywhere close to our leader? That is what scares me, that he thinks he is worth something." Hagakure spat.

Hiyoko looked around the room until her eyes fell on me "Lady Hanabi as our new leader what do you think of this matter?" Hiyoko questioned.

I desperately wanted to berate Hagakure but I knew letting my emotions get the best of me would end in disaster, so I bit my tongue. "The branch house and Neji have not given us reason to punish them. You can't convict someone with out a crime so for the moment I must side with Hiyoko. In recent years Neji has been a great asset to the clan and it would be misplaced to hurt him. I will consider finding Neji another function in the clan to replace his position as Hinata's protector. I realize that some of you fear the possibility of the branch house turning on us, but the branch house serves a critical role in our clan. Fear mongering will get us nowhere and only make the situation worse. I'm sorry Hagakure but your request has no ground to stand on and is out of the question" I stated firmly.

Hagakure let out a loud and audible sigh "Very well lady Hanabi but I have done my duty in warning you that he will cause trouble. If this comes back to bite you then you have no one to blame but yourself". With that said Hagakure returned to his seat.

The meeting continued with a much more relaxed tone. A few small complaints were handled and there was a fair amount of discussion about expanding the compound and buying up more land within in the village. I held little opposition to this, and we spent a few hours with members bringing forward properties they believed to be lucrative and explaining what we could use the properties for. The meeting felt very productive as certain ideas were voted for approval and as the meeting came to a close everyone seemed to be in a happy mood but just as everyone was getting up to leave I spoke up. "Everyone if you could please stay in your seats I have one last topic I wish to discuss."

Everyone shuffled back into their seats and waited for me to speak. "It has come to my attention that there has been blatant and open abuse throughout the clan that no one ever speaks about" whispers spread over the crowd as they all tried to figure out what I was talking about. "Many members of the clan have been misusing the curse seal causing unneeded suffering for the branch house. I suggest that we implement a law that a main house members must have an appropriate reason to activate a curse seal. I'm not saying that we have strict rules, but the seal is meant for discipline not abuse. If a main house member is caught activating a curse seal without justification they should be punished. I will not stand for this kind of abuse in the clan" I yelled sternly.

Many seemed shocked with how passionately I had spoken shaken by my change in demeanor. Hagakure stepped forward once again "Give them an inch and they will take a mile. Once we start putting restrictions on ourselves they will use that against us to .. ." I had heard enough bullshit and stood up from my seat and glared at Hagakure and spoke over him.

"I think everyone knows where you stand Hagakure, living in fear that treating people humanely will end in disaster. Everyone please understand what I'm saying, this will in no way give power to the branch house it will only regulate punishment on the branch house to insure no one is abusing there power. No power should ever go unchecked." My power as head flowed through my voice as I finally felt like I could speak over an elder.

Hagakure, a well respected elder rarely opposed in the council stood there speechless for a moment before gathering himself and speaking again "Lady Hanabi, I realize that you have just become head there for you are most likely not use to speaking during the council meetings. Your tone and words toward me were inappropriate I suggest you retract them." Hagakure said suggest but his tone was saying demand.

"I'm sorry Hagakure, I'm sorry that you think my words were anything but just. I will let you speak if you have anything new to say but I'm sure you will spout the say nonsense you were saying when you suggested that we kill Neji. Your hateful words will add nothing to our discourse if you have anything to say that isn't baseless please speak now". I could see people were astounded by my words and were waiting on the edge of there seats for Hagakure to respond. Hagakure opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he then swiftly turned around and went to take his seat looking at the floor in shame.

As I was about to continue, I saw another man walk forward to the center of the room, it was Hajime the business man I had spoken to earlier. "Lady Hanabi as you know I have used the branch house on many occasions for my business endeavors. The branch house isn't always pleased with this, so we often have to use the curse mark to encourage them to finish the jobs given to them quickly and efficiently. I can't have anything getting in the way of my work, It helps to insure the financially prosperity of the clan. I can't lose the branch house as a source of free labor." Hajime said desperately while trying to appeal to the clan.

"This new law should not effect your work. As the law currently stands any main house member could go use the curse seal just because they wanted to. If a branch house member refuses to work, you have a reason to act." I said begrudgingly. I didn't want anyone using the seal but my fathers words echoed in my head, to move slowly make small changes at a time.

"You also mentioned a punishment for abusing the curse seal, what would this punishment entail?" Hajime questioned.

"They would no longer be allowed to use the curse seal in any way. Something as powerful as the curse seal should not be held by someone who openly missuses it." I stated confidently. Hajime stared at me for a moment, smirked, bowed to me and went back to his seat. "Are there any other objections to this proposed law?" I asked to the council. The clan stared at me, but no one spoke.

Grand father looked over the Main house council "Shall we start the vote.". With that said grandfather started to go through everyone in the council asking then if they favored or rejected the law, all the law needed to pass was a majority vote. As the votes were taken it was a tight race, but it was clear that a majority of elders opposed the law while most main house members approved. As the last of the votes were tallied it was close to a tie, rejecting the law was ahead by one vote and only one person hadn't voted yet, Hajime Hyuga. "Currently the vote is in favor of not passing the law, Hajime you have the last and deciding votes, will this law pass or fall?" grandfather asked Hajime.

I had lost all hope, the business man relied on the labor of the branch house, he would never vote for something that could hurt his profit. I turned to look at Hajime, a knowing look of defeat covering my face. Hajime meet my gaze for a moment, a devilish smile crossing his face only for a brief moment. "I vote in favor of the law" Hajime called, confusion flowed over the crowd.

"All of the votes have been counted, the law has past with a majority vote. We will put the law into writing in the next meeting but for now anyone using the curse seal must document their reason for doing so. Now I believe we have no further matters to discuss, meeting adjourned, you may all leave." Grandfather declared to the clan.

Everyone started leaving the meeting room, whispers filling the air. I didn't move,overcome with happiness that my law had past. I was brought back to reality has I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked to my side to see my father standing beside me "You have done well my daughter, you have won your first dual with the council, there will be many more to come but for now be happy with your victory." Father walked past me heading for the exit of the room.

I slowly got up from my seat and causally walked out of the council room. When I left the room, I heard someone call out "Lady Hanabi!". Hiyoko jogged over to me, a wide smile on her face "I just wanted to congratulate you on getting your first law through. I look forward to future meetings with you as head.". Hiyoko gave me a deep bow, I didn't know what to say. I was the second daughter of the head of the clan, but I had never been shown such deep respect as my father had.

"Your words are too kind Hiyoko. I hope that I will see and hear you at future meetings, It was nice to see someone not blinded by distaste for the branch house." I gave Hiyoko a slight bow which elicited a shocked look from her. I walked past her heading back to my office and new room. When I got to my office Hajime was leaning against my door evidently waiting for me.

When Hajime saw me he started lightly clapping "Ah Lady Hanabi, officially a law maker, what a great way to start your career".

I gave Hajime an awkward smile, unsure how to react "Thanks Hajime I couldn't have passed the law with out your support".

Hajime slowly walked up to me, I took a step back, but he kept getting closer. He leaned close and whispered in my ear "That's right you couldn't have done it with out me, don't you forget that". He continued walking past me leaving me alone in the hallway as I realized the unintentional debt I had fallen into.

 **Hello everyone thanks for reading this far into my story I hope you're enjoying it. Please review telling me what you did or didn't like, thoughts,comments or just anything in general you would like to say about the story. Thank you to the people that have reviewed and to answer some questions, for the most part this will be a Neji-Hanabi pairing but you will have to wait to see how there relationship changes. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You know we can still turn back." Neji said as we walked down the streets of the hidden leaf village. Hinata had invited us over to dinner to celebrate my first law going through, I had been rather happy to accept but Neji was visibly unenthusiastic.

"Oh, come on, you're over reacting, its not going to be that bad, I know you don't exactly enjoy being around Naruto, but it won't be that bad. please try to seem happy, for Hinata's sake" I asked. We arrived at Hinata's apartment as the sun was setting in the sky, I knocked on the door and waited.

The door slowly opened revealing Hinata with a smile gracing her face "Brother sister, I'm so happy you could come, please make yourself…" Hinata was cut off as Naruto walked past her coming over to greet us.

"Neji!" Naruto practically screamed as he grabbed Neji by the shoulder, pulling him into a bear hug. Neji visibly recoiled but said nothing restring himself from saying something less than nice to his soon to be brother in law. "I know I just saw you recently, but it feels like its been forever! We really need to see each other more, we should do a hobby together or something, we could train together but we should do more than that after all we're going to be more than comrades, were going to be family, imagine that you and me brothers. I never would have thought of that all the years ago when we met, hey maybe we should…" I coughed accouple times trying to get Naruto's attention.

"I'm Hanabi I know we have met a few times in passing but we never actually talked, so its nice to meet you." Naruto gave me a confused look for a moment and then gave me a wide smile.

"So, I'm finally meeting the famous Hanabi that Hinata talks so much about, Come in Hinata has prepared an amazing dinner" Naruto stated motioning to come through the door and guiding us through their modest apartment to the dinning room where dinner was ready and waiting.

Hinata had cooked a massive dinner way too much food for just the four of us with each dish being more delicious than the last. Naruto was a nice guy, I could see why Hinata fell in love with him, charming and fun but I could also see why Neji was nervous about their relationship. Naruto seemed to overshadow Hinata, talking over her throughout our visit, rarely giving any attention to his partner. When the meal was finished, I followed Hinata to the kitchen helping her clean up the aftermath of dinner.

"You know I'm proud of you right?" Hinata sweetly stated while washing dishes at the sink. "I always knew you would be a good leader; you're already done more than I could have in just a month or two of being head."

"Thanks, but if I'm being honest, I don't really know if I am doing as well as it may appear. I feel like I'm stumbling through the dark, I still so out of place at the council it was a fluke that my law even got passed" I quietly said.

"Well you must have some form of support to get enough votes to have a majority among the main house. If this is just the beginning of you being head, then I'm sure the clan will be better than it ever has been" Hinata reassured.

"Thanks, sister in times like these it's easy to get lost in my own head, I'm glad I have you and Neji to keep me grounded" I looked to a clock hanging in the kitchen to find that it was getting rather late. I went back to the dinning table to tell Neji we had to leave but I found a noticeable tension between the two men at the table. Neji was glaring at Naruto his eyes full of distain. "Sorry to interrupt but Neji we have to go, don't want the anyone at the compound noticing that were out so late." I said.

"Your quite right we do need to departure" Neji stood up from his seat at the table and took a few steps toward me before he stopped and turned his back to face Naruto "Naruto, I hope you take my words into consideration, I may no longer be Hinata's protector but that doesn't mean I have abandoned those responsibilities" Naruto looked at Neji with an almost fearful expression but keep quit only nodding his head in response. Neji and I said farewell to Hinata and Naruto leaving their apartment to return to the compound.

Neji and I walked through the dark streets of the village making our way back to the compound. Our silence was comfortable, but I had to break it with an unfortunate question. "So, about a week ago an elder came to me with a business opportunity for the clan but it involves putting the branch house into forced labour." I paused for a moment glancing to Neji for any reaction, but he only held his same stoic expression. "I have to make the decision tomorrow and I'm rather conflicted about what I should do? I was wondering if you could give me your perspective on the situation?" I asked.

"You should accept the deal" Neji simply stated without hesitation.

"That's it you have nothing else to say. Just go through with it?" I asked confused.

"Do I morally think you should go through with it? No, I think that at its root its wrong but in terms of your image you have to go through with it. You already have pasted a law that could be seen as supporting the branch house, if you reject this deal there will be no doubt that your putting the branch house before the main houses well being. As a member of the branch I can say that we are truly in debt to you, what you have done already is more progression than we have seen in years. So, agree to this deal so you can make changes in the future." Neji solemnly stated.

"Have you ever been part of the forced labour?" I questioned, unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"When I was young around ten, I was part of a labour group. We did things like deforesting land or moving goods stuff like that. Once I became a shinobi and put on the village rooster, I was taken off of the labour group. I'm not going to lie the labour was inhuman, working until the job was done, no stopping in between. Many pasted out from exhaustion, those who spoke out would be worked to death." Neji never looked to me as we spoke clearly avoiding my eyes.

I slowly leaned over and hugged Neji holding him in a tight embrace. "Why have you never said anything about this?" I questioned.

"I don't speak of things I wish to forget, and I never wanted to worry you with things you could do nothing about." Neji stilled looked away from me even as I embrace him, showing almost a fear of his own emotions. "It's getting late Hanabi I suggest we make our way home." I let go of Neji, a bit embarrassed of may actions.

"yeah of course." I said meekly not sure how to approach Neji. I wanted to let him know that he could open up to me, that he could let his mask down with me. He was physically so close to me but yet his eyes, and mind were so distant. We arrived at the gate of the compound, about split apart to our different parts of the compound. As his back turned to me, I called out to him, "Neji, if you ever need someone, to talk to about anything, I'm here to listen, I'm here for you.".

A faint smile danced across his face "Thank you Hanabi, I may need your shoulder some day" with that said he continued into the compound, leaving me alone nothing but the walls of the broken clan around me. I didn't sleep that night knowing that the next day I would need to decide the fate of the branch house, sending them into the mines to dig for the wealth of the rest of the clan.

The following morning, I sat in my office waiting for a knock at my door. Hajime was coming to hear my answer but we both knew it was nothing more than a formality, he was the deciding vote in passing my law, everyone around me was telling me that I had to agree to this deal even if I think its wrong. A loud knock pounded against my door "You may enter" I called out and Hajime swung the door open, wearing a grimace that could be seen a mile away.

"Lady Hanabi were here to finalize my request for use of the branch house for labour in the mines, but I'm sure your aware of that. So, what is your verdict, have you come around to see that my offer was extremely generous? Nothing short of an exceptional deal." Hajime knew he had me cornered, taking full advantage of the edge he had over me.

"Your request will be granted; the labour force of the branch house will be yours until the agreement you reached with the mining company is complete." I said through gritted teeth. "I will sign all the contracts and have them sent to your abode, now if you would please leave, I'm feeling rather off today" I lied trying to get him out of my office.

"Of course, Lady Hanabi, but before I go, I have one small request of you" I nodded may head waiting for him to go on. "The branch member Neji, he is on the village shinobi rooster, so he isn't eligible to recruit him for the labour force. He is clearly the strongest of the branch members making him a valuable asset. I was hoping you could make an exception and allow him to work in the mines?"

"You touch him, and our deal is off, I've agreed to your deal already so don't push your luck" I stated sternly staring into Hajime's eyes.

Hajime put up his hands in defense "Alright, alright that's fine, I was just curious if that would be a possibility, but I see you have your own view on that matter. I will take my leave now thank you Lady Hanabi, I'm sure you agreeing to this deal will have positive effects for you as head" Hajime waltzed out of my office gently closing the door behind him but just moments after he left another knock sounded at my office door. "come in" I called out; the door slowly slid open as a branch member nervously stepped into my office.

The branch member quickly bowed "Your presence is requested by the Hokage, you are being assigned to a short mission, your father will take care of your responsibilities during your absence, please head to the Hokage's office as soon as possible". The branch member bowed again and swiftly opened the door and left the room. After the past months of getting prepared to lead the clan I had completely forgotten that I was still on the village's shinobi roster and was still technically able to be selected for missions. I left the Hyuga compound soon after I was informed of my mission but took my time walking to the Hokage's office, enjoying quite stroll through the village.

When I reached the building, I was ushered to the Hokage's office, upon opening the door I found Tsunade sitting at her desk with the blonde from Nara's team standing in front of her. "Come in Hanabi, I'm sorry that we have to send you on a mission with your responsibilities to the clan and all but I need a female Hyuga for this mission and you're the only one that fits the bill at the moment" Tsunade apologised.

"It's no problem at all, I'm glad to serve my village." I responded

Tsunade picked up a scroll from her desk and threw it to me "All the information you will need about the mission is in that scroll. I don't believe you two have meet, this is Ino Yamanaka" Ino turned to me giving a small wave of her hand and a smile, I nodded back to her. "Ino is specialist in gathering information and interrogation, you to will be working together on this mission. The task is extremely simple just gathering intelligence with two competent shinobi's such as yourselves the mission should be done in under a week, you are dismissed". With that said we left the to embark on our mission.

The mission wasn't anything too difficult, just getting information out of a politician in the hidden mist village. It took us a few days to reach the hidden mist village but once we arrived, we got to work quickly. I tracked the politician using my blood line abilities, studying his routes to find a time in the day when he would be alone. I discovered that he lived alone so Ino was able to sneak into his house while he was sleeping and use her jutsu to enter his mind to find the information we needed. With our job done we left to go back to the hidden leaf village.

On the way back Ino and I had set up camp sitting beside a small fire as she slowly cooked some stew over an open flame. The whole trip had been rather quick, with nothing more than necessary conversation, no small talk or idle chitchat. It seemed rather odd as one of the only things I knew about Ino was that she was a gossip and very talkative. I wondered if maybe She just didn't like me for some unknown reason, but I couldn't think of anything I could have done to offend her. When the stew was ready, she pasted me a bowl and I thank her, we ate in silence until she said nonchalantly "So are you in love with your brother?" Ino questioned.

I choked on my stew as I heard the question coughing up as I tried to find my breath. Ino looked at me with worry "Sorry is Neji your cousin I don't really know your family to well" Ino said.

I took a moment to compose myself before speaking "No I'm not in love with Neji what would make you think that!" I said in a shaky almost angry voice. "Is that one of the rumors you've been spreading around the village, I knew you liked to gossip but I didn't know you were in the business of making things up" I quickly retorted.

"clam down I didn't mean to step on a nerve just asking a simple question. I didn't make anything up, the other week I saw you with Neji and his team a barque restaurant in the village. The whole time you were giving Neji the look" Ino stated not looking up from her food as she ate.

"What do you mean by the look?" I asked now actually curious what she was talking about, wanting to know if anything she said had merit.

"My whole job is to get information out of people, understanding the mind and how it works. Love is always something I look for as I can use it against people, after studying people for so long its easy to notice when someone is giving the look. Its hard to describe to someone who can't see it themselves but its an express, a mix of emotions, compassion, longing and freedom all in one. With those big white eyes of yours, you stared at Neji giving him the look for the whole night. The look can be subtle to others but for me it was blatant, hell to me you looked like a love sick puppy begging for his attention." Ino said almost mockingly.

I wasn't a love sick puppy I didn't love Neji, I just needed him. Wanted him by my side never to leave, his knowing faint smile, comforting words and his understated compassion for the world around him. I don't love Neji, I think I don't, maybe I don't, could I?

Ino stared on at me a smile slowly growing on her face "Oh this is just hilarious you didn't know did you? Have you been repressing your own feelings, failing to notice your own thoughts?" Ino leered in closer to me from the other side of the fire closely watching my face as thoughts flew through my mind.

"I don't know maybe I love him, my life has been such a mess recently that I haven't given it thought, maybe its been in the back of my mind but hasn't found it way to the front yet. Even if I do love him what does it matter, our relationship would be nothing but one more problem to add onto the hundreds I already have. Our relationship as friends has been difficult enough to maintain with the clan over my shoulder. If Neji and I were caught in a romantic relationship I can't imagine what would happen." I placed my head in my hands, looking into the fire.

"So what, you're just going to keep ignoring the love you just acknowledged! Shouldn't you want to fight for this not give up on it?" Ino pressed further.

"What do you care, I don't even know you?" I said without moving my gaze from the fire.

"Like I said my job is understanding the human mind, so I'm trying to understand what your thinking right now. I just didn't see you as someone that would give up so easily" Ino said waiting for a response.

"I've been in love with neji for awhile now, but I've always tried to ignore my own feelings. Loving Neji has never been realistic, I'm part of the main house the elders would have never allowed us to be together. I also don't know if neji has romantic feelings for me, what if he just sees me as a sister and I destroy the relationship we have with my confession" I said with a sigh as I let my repressed thoughts come out "Can I ask you a question?" I said in a faint voice.

"Yeah go ahead" Ino said a little excitement in her speech.

"Was Neji giving me the look?" I asked stuttering like Hinata.

"That Neji, he is really hard to read, I honestly can't say if he was. There was definitely a fondness, but Neji has always been a master of hiding all outward expression." Ino answered. "Do you want some advice?" Ino asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing to lose" I said sorrowfully.

"feelings like love never truly go away especially love left unexplored, if you don't do something about your feelings your going to regret it for the rest of your life and if you leave it for to long, you'll miss your chance. I know a girl that's has feelings for Neji that could beat you to the punch, just know that looking away from a problem won't fix it." Ino warned.

My mind slowly filled with thoughts of Neji leaving just like Hinata, getting married to a different woman, leading a life void of my presence, I didn't want that future. "I'll be honest I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Neji to someone else but I also don't have a way to be with him so what am I left with?" I asked myself, leaving the air in a quite silence.

"Well if it is meant to be then it will happen, isn't that what the Hyuga believe in? Fate and all that?" Ino optimistically stated.

"Fate is important to the Hyuga, but I don't want the fate given to me if its without Neji" I left the fire, going to my bed roll trying to fall asleep, to dream about a future I couldn't see.


End file.
